A Fox's creed
by darkvizardking69
Summary: The Kyuubi hates having a week vessel, so, to put a stop to that, he awakens the dormant DNA, let's see where that gets us. Inspired by a different fic, and a plot bunny.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery, heritage, and exam

Darkvizardking: Hello everyone, now I am sure a lot of you know of the Assassin's Creed series. Seeing as I am a avid fan, and knowing that Brotherhood is coming soon, this story wrote itself into my head, and it will not stop playing out more then a dive in the Animus. So, in honor of the series, and to all my fellows in the Brotherhood out there, I give you this new story, ENJOY!

A Fox's creed

Chapter 1: Discovery, heritage, and exams.

Naruto Uzumaki awoke with a start, and not because the sun was in his eyes. For the last few weeks, he continued having strange dreams. Each were too vivid to be just dreams, they seemed more like, memories. They first were focused on a man dressed in white, dressed in a robe that would not usually blend into a crowd, but for the individual, it made him seem like a ghost. Or in the words of the man himself, a blade in the crowd. (Each dream is a different memory sequence from the Animus, the first were from Altair's memory) Naruto saw both peaceful times, and horrifying battles, as the man, called Altair, use a sword with style and grace, yet with a brutal precision. He saw flashes of what was called a 'Piece of Eden'. It looked like a orb, but it could control other people, and make illusions real.

He then saw the life of another man, who spoke in a strange accent. Naruto saw the betrayal of the man, as he saw what appeared to be the man's father, older and younger brother killed in a hanging. He saw as the man, called Ezio, hunted and killed each member of a group, called the Templars, that each had a hand in the death of his father and brothers. Naruto saw as Ezio grew, into what was called an 'Assassin'. He then went on to realize his purpose in a prophecy, and his involvement was tied into the fate of the world. Naruto saw he still had a few hours till the academy, so he went back to sleep, and saw he was in a memory again, this time, it looked like a strange fog, lines criss-crossing everywhere, and both men were present, standing side by side.

There was also a third man, this one wearing a Grey jog suit, but had bracers similar to the other two. The man spoke, saying, "If you are seeing this, then the process is complete. We, an order of Assassins, fight to destroy and rid the world of the Templars, an organization that is bent on controlling this world, in the misguided belief that they are trying to fix this world. The truth is, they wish to enslave us all. While we were able to defeat the Templars in our lifetime, we knew that there would be a good chance of them returning. With that in mind, we encoded the DNA for our descendents to see the memories of our lives. Myself, along with a few others, made sure that this, this set of memories will never be forgotten. And so, go forth, and honor the Creed."

Altair spoke, saying, "Tenant one, Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent." Ezio then said, "Tenant two, Hide in plain sight." and the third man spoke, saying, "Tenant three, Never compromise the Brotherhood."

Altair then said, "I am Altair Ibn-La'Ahad"

Ezio then said, "I am Ezio Auditore de Firenze."

The third man then said, "I am Desmond Miles"

Then they said at the same time, "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember, nothing is true. Where other men are limited, by morality or law, remember, everything is permitted. We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins." A large white flash of light blinded Naruto, and that same flash appeared in his apartment, which many in the area saw.

(Naruto's mind-scape)

Naruto then found himself not in his apartment, but in a sewer. He saw himself dressed in a manner that was a clash of Ezio and Altair. While it was the standard white, Ezio's cape covered the case of the short sword Altair used. The actual suit had the boots Ezio wore, covered by the long coattails of Altair's outfit. He had the twin hidden blades that Ezio had, along with the pistole (Pistol) attached to the blade on his left arm. Naruto heard a large growl coming from the tunnel ahead, and decided to follow it. He soon saw a brightly lit doorway, and he heard the growl again, this time he heard it from beyond the archway, and when he walked through it, he was blinded for a moment.

When his sight cleared, Naruto saw a large gate. It looked fairly plain, the edges seemed to have ornate designs, and the bars were thick, preventing what was inside to be seen clearly. The lock seemed to be a paper seal tag, and it looked to be locked tight. As Naruto walked forward, a large red eye opened in the darkness of the cage, and he heard, "**So, my warden finally pays the prisoner a visit? It's about time, I was getting tired of waiting." **Naruto backed up, and asked, "You're the Kyuubi aren't you?" The fox chuckled, and said, "**Yes, though I wonder, why do you not fear me? My reputation would certainly call for it." **Naruto looked the beast in the eye, and said, "A reputation means nothing, it is the actions that caused it, that one should be worried about." Kyuubi chuckled, and said, "**Well spoken young one, now I'm certain you wish to know just what those dreams you had were?" **Seeing Naruto nod, Kyuubi said, "**Well, each dream you had was a memory sequence of one of your ancestors lives. Long ago, they used a machine called the Animus to read your DNA, and have you experience the memories. When you did so, something called the Bleeding effect made it so that whatever your ancestor learned, you did as well. But sadly, the machine no longer exists, so I, in an attempt to find a bloodline you can use, found the DNA which contained the memories."**

Naruto was wide-eyed, and said, "So, you basically jump started the process they were talking about? While I am grateful, I must ask why you did it." Kyuubi laid it's head on it's paws, and said, "**I would not stand by and let my vessel grow weak. Those teachers at that academy of yours are sabotaging you, except for that one man, Iruka I believe his name is. But, as I said before, I attempted to find a bloodline in your DNA, but found the memories of Assassins. Basically a gold mine." **Naruto then said, "Well, I appreciate the gesture, and I do feel stronger." Kyuubi smiled, and said, "**Good, I also streamlined your chakra, so now those clones won't be a hassle. Though there is one thing I want from you." ** Naruto looked and asked, "What would that be exactly?" Kyuubi said, "**Quit acting like a dumbass for crying out loud. While a good tactic against enemies, it annoys the shit out of me." **Naruto smirked, and said, "I was planning to cut the act today actually, seeing as this is the genin exams. Perhaps it's time the Assassins returned." Kyuubi started to laugh, Naruto joining in. When the laughing stopped, Kyuubi said, "**Excellent, I will aid in the bleeding effect, thus you'll be just like those men when you wake up." **

Naruto vanished, showing he was waking up, and Kyuubi said, "**Yes, the Assassins will return, all thanks to you, Naruto. To think, the man who sealed had such potential hidden in his DNA, and now his son will surpass him." **

Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and saw a box on his bed. When he opened it, he saw the exact clothes he saw both Altair and that man Ezio wore. Inside the box was a note, saying, "_We are aware of you, young Assassin. It was hard tracking you, but once we did, we felt it appropriate for you to be dressed correctly. After your exams, come to the Higarashi weapon shop, we will explain more there. __Safety and peace brother." _

Naruto slipped on the clothes, wearing the combination that he had on in his mind-scape. While ensuring the hidden blades worked correctly, he thought, 'Glad I don't have to remove my ring finger for this, that would of hurt like hell. Thank god for Da Vinci, clever guy.' He finished putting the suit on, and pulled the hood over his head, the memories of Ezio and Altair and how they 'got around' flowing into his head. He saw it was time for the academy, and said, "Time to go." He pulled his window open, and began to run across the rooftops. He misjudged the jump on one building to the next, and almost fell, but grabbed a ledge before that happened. He pulled himself up, and continued to run, the civilians and ninja alike amazed at how he jumped without the use of chakra.

(Academy- classroom)

Naruto soon reached his classroom, and heard the chatter from the hallway. The classroom was filled with voices of the Genin hopefuls, as they each eagerly awaited the test, and the future as shinobi. Among them were some of the soon to be Rookie nine.

First, was a boy sleeping in the back of the room. He wore a brown short-sleeved vest over a fishnet undershirt, dark brown pants, and blue shinobi sandals. His brown hair was pulled back, resembling a pineapple. His name was Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan, Konoha's shadow users.

Sitting next to him, eating what looked like his fourth bag of chips this half hour, was a fa- I mean chubby kid, wearing a green jacket, a gray shirt with the kanji for 'eat' on the front, blue pants, and blue sandals. His name was Choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan, Konoha's giants.

Sitting near the back of the room, was a rather stoic boy, his hair similar to an afro (looks that way to me) he wore a large jacket, which covered most of his body, it blocked his mouth from view, and the sleeves came down to his half his hand, his round sunglasses hiding his eyes. He wore brown pants, and had the standard blue sandals. His name was Shino Aburame, heir to the Aburame clan, wielders of the insect contract.

Sitting in another part of the room, was a loud boy, who seemed to be talking to his pet dog. He wore a brown jacket, with fur on the hood of it. He wore brown pants, along with the standard sandals. His name was Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka clan, a clan famous for their feral nature, as well as their partnership with ninken (ninja dogs). His partner was Akamaru, a dog-wolf mix breed.

Sitting in the far corner of the room, was a raven-haired boy, his face seemingly in a perpetual scowl, as if it were set in stone. He wore a baggy blue shirt with a high collar, gray arm warmers with blue bands at the ends of them. He wore white shorts that came to his knees, white tape wrapped around his ankles, and blue ninja sandals. The sign of his clan, a white and red fan, an uchiwa, was on the back of his shirt. His name was Sasuke Uchiha, the last 'Loyal' Uchiha, a clan that once was the police force of the village, until it was destroyed by Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha, yet no one knows why he did it, but he did.

Not far behind him, sat two girls, one with blond hair, and the other had pink hair. The blonde wore a rather revealing outfit, as she wore a purple skirt that came down to her knees, and a purple sleeveless top, with sarashi covering what the outfit didn't. Her name was Ino Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka clan, Konoha's mind walkers. The girl with pink hair wore a red battle dress, with black biker shorts underneath. Her hair fell past her shoulders, with a red ribbon holding her hair up. She was Sakura Haruno, the only one who wasn't from an actual clan.

Iruka then walked in, and noticed Naruto's attire. He then said, "Well Naruto, glad you're dressed like a professional." The rest of the class then turned and saw Naruto standing at the door, and he let his hood down. Sakura, in all her bullshit, said, "So what if he changes his clothes, he's still a loser." Naruto shook his head, and said, "Coming from the weakest girl in this class, honestly." Hinata was blushing up a storm, as the suit Naruto was wearing made him look good, like some sort of suave hero. Kiba, seeing her blush, said, "Yeah right, she may be the weakest girl, but you're the weakest period." Naruto just shook his head, and in a cold tone similar to Altair, said, "Believe what you wish fool, we're ninja, hiding is what we do best. So perhaps for once you can stop staring at a woman's ass and be professional for a change." Kiba, actually looking at Hinata's ass, backed away from the cold tone Naruto spoke in. Sakura then said, "Shut up Naruto, we all know you're weak, so what are you gonna do, run to the Hokage about it? We all know how eager you are to put your tongue to his foot."

Naruto turned to her said, "And another word and it will be my blade to your throat. You certainly act the part of being strong, too bad it is all sauce, no substance." Sasuke thought, 'Man, even I would think that was harsh. At least the dobe isn't let that pink bitch push him around.' Sakura quickly got pissed, and charged, trying to hit Naruto over the head. But Naruto grabbed her wrist, hit the elbow in a way it should not bend, a kick to the knees, and a punch to the solar plexus. All under a few seconds. The other students saw Sakura crumble, and Naruto said, "If you believe that I am still the same fool you bullied to make yourself feel better, then you are sadly mistaken. Imparare la tua luogo, lei immondo prostituta. (Learn your place, you filthy harlot)"

Naruto walked over to the only other open seat, the one near Hinata. Said girl started to blush as usual, and she asked, "What did you say at the end there? I didn't understand it." Naruto smiled, and said, "You wouldn't, as it is an old language, called Italian. One of my ancestors spoke that language. As to what I actually said, it was." He whispered it into her ear, causing her to blush brightly. Naruto, using a leaf from Ezio's book, said, "Well then, when these exams are finished, would the lovely lady honor me with dinner sometime?" Hinata, not trusting her voice, nodded her head, and everyone, even Iruka was shocked that the dobe changed. They were used to seeing him ask Sakura, but not Hinata, and never in such manner.

Iruka got everyone's attention, and said, "Well, that was, odd, but now, we need to begin the exams. First is the paper test." Mizuki passed the tests around, and when he got to Naruto's seat, Naruto saw a sneer on his face, and quickly looked at his test, as well as Hinata's, and saw they were different. He held the seal to release genjutsu, and said, "Kai" the illusion dispelled, and he saw that the papers were the same. He then thought, 'What a fool, now that my chakra flows perfectly, such infantile tricks will not work on me.' Using his eagle vision, he saw that Sakura, Kiba, and Mizuki were red, and to his surprise, everyone, including Sasuke was blue. (Red= enemies, Blue= allies) Once the test was finished, Iruka called them outside for the target practice.

Iruka held a clipboard, and said, "Naruto, why don't you start first?" Naruto then stood at where they were to take aim from, and in a fluid motion, took the throwing knives from his belt,his shoulder, and each found themselves lodged into each target of the training dummy, dead center. Iruka looked and said, "Excellent, a perfect score." He then saw Naruto raise his left hand, and to his surprise, saw a tiny weapon, as small as a hummingbird, being prepped, and when Naruto fired it, it made a large noise, and the dummy next to the test dummy had it's head blown off. Naruto then said, "I'm certain that covers it, correct?" Iruka and the other kids in the class were staring, and Iruka said, "Yeah, you pass this test." Naruto then walked over to a nearby tree, and sat down. He saw as each of the other genin finished the test, some missing only one or two, while others failed horribly. After the test, Iruka called them over to the sparring ring, and said, "Now we'll do the taijutsu portion of the exam, each one of you will select the opponent of your choosing. First up, Sakura, so, who do you pick?" Sakura, still somehow having a smug attitude, said, "I pick Naruto-baka." The guys and girls were looking at her like she was crazy, and Iruka even thought she was going to pick Ino once again, but he said, "Alright, each of you take your places, and may I remind you, no weapons or jutsu. Ready? Begin."

Sakura, in an attempt to win, said, "Oh Naruto, if you let me win I'll go on a date with you." Hinata froze, as she knew that he tried to hear that line for years, and thought he was going to take it, but then everyone heard him start to laugh, and he said, "Are you joking? Are you honest to god joking? What a load of shit. Did you honestly think, that I, would submit to you, for a date? You pathetic little harlot, you spend more time stalking Sasuke over there then train. You call me weak, but at least I WORK. I doubt you even practiced the kunai tossing for fear of breaking a nail. How about this, you get on your knees, and beg that I don't kick your ass too badly." He then started to crack his knuckles.

Iruka, Mizuki, the ANBU watching, and even Sarutobi, the Hokage froze. They then heard Sakura say, "What? You can't hit a girl." Naruto then grabbed her hair, and said, "We're becoming ninja, since when does that shit APPLY." At the last word, he punched her square in the stomach, and she was thrown out of the ring. Naruto then said, "Get some shit straight, the day I go out with a disgusting fangirl like you is the day I'd want to have my balls cut off." All the guys shuddered at that thought, and thought, 'Holy shit, when did he become so badass?'

Iruka then said, "A bit harsh, but still, you pass this part Naruto." Naruto then walked over to the tree again, and saw as the other matches played out, but this time Hinata sat next to him. When the matches were over, and Sakura was regretfully woken up, they went back inside for the jutsu portion of the exam.

(Classroom)

Iruka held the clip board, and said, "Alright, the jutsu for the exam is the clone jutsu." Naruto then thought, 'You got my chakra balanced Kyuubi?' He then heard, '**I got you covered kit, by suppressing your chakra, you'll be able to use the technique, but you'll have to make a large amount of them.' **Naruto grinned, and thought, 'Excellent, though it seems Mizuki wants to see me fail, too bad, I plan on leaving here.' Naruto then heard Iruka say, "Alright Naruto, now it's your turn." Naruto walked to the other room, Mizuki having a smile smug look on his face as Naruto entered, but it disappeared when Iruka entered. Iruka then said, "Alright Naruto, perform the jutsu, and you're done." Naruto grinned widely, and did the signs. He then said, "Clone jutsu." In a large puff of smoke, fifty perfect clones appeared, and Iruka said, "Excellent, wonderful, such a good execution." Naruto bowed, and said, "Thank you Iruka-sensei, I made sure to practice." Iruka then handed him a headband, and said, "Congratulations, you've passed."

Naruto smiled, and tied the headband on, but put his hood up. When he walked out, Sakura said, "Well well, looks like the loser failed." Naruto said, "Sorry, but your loser, and I'm afraid you're wrong." Naruto then pulled down his hood, showing that he passed the exam. Iruka then came out of the room, and said, "Good work everyone, you've all become shinobi of this village. Come back in three days to receive the team assignments." Naruto walked out of the room, Hinata following him. Kiba started to growl, and followed after them. The parents there to pick up their children saw the 'demon brat' near the Hyuuga heiress, and one of them said, "Why is that beast near her? And where did it get proper gear?" Another said, "I don't know, but it better learn it's place."

They both then heard a voice say, "Oh? And what place would that be? Grovelling at your feet like a whipped dog?" The first responded, thinking the other said it, saying, "Of course, he believes he can get stronger, but a demon must be killed, not nurtured." The voice then said, "I see, how foolish of you then." Both of them felt a blade to their necks, and when they looked back, they saw it was Naruto. He then said, "You, who speak of power over me when you have none of your own. Do not think I will be some whipped dog. What would my father think if he knew the village he guarded threw his son away like trash?" They then tried to get a better look, but found he had disappeared, him and the heiress both.

Naruto and Hinata walked past an alley, when they saw Kiba in the road in front of them. He then said, "I don't know, or care how you passed loser, but stay away from my woman." Naruto then stepped in front of her, and said, in a voice similar to Ezio, "Your woman? Since when? Last I checked, she doesn't have your name on her anywhere, and I doubt she would want to." Kiba got pissed, and said, "Shut up loser, all women are good for is cooking and birthing pups." Naruto then shouted, "Lei immondo mutt, smettere di pensare con ciò che è tra le gambe, o mi sarà tagliato fuori! ( You filthy mutt, stop thinking with what is between your legs, or I will cut it off!)"

Kiba, showing his idiocy, said, "I may have no idea what you just said, but get away from my woman." Naruto then shouted, "Và a farti fottere! (Fuck you)" Kiba, in a fit of rage, charged forward, and tried to grab Hinata, but saw a blade in his face. When he looked down the arm, he saw it came from Naruto's wrist. Naruto then said, "You little bastardo (bastard), you better listen now, and listen good. YOU better stay away from her, and do know that your mother will be informed of your lack of respect for women." 

Kiba then shivered, as Akamaru shook his head and thought, 'Why must he act like such a dumbass?' A few of the civilian girls were whispering, saying, "Wow, what a man, standing up for her like that." "I know, and he made it look so cool too." Hinata was shocked, and she heard Naruto say, "Sorry for that, shall we be on our way?" Hinata nodded, and they continued down the street, but they ran into Sakura, who then said, "Naruto, stop trying to corrupt little Hinata you pervert." Naruto growled, and said, "So you get rejected by me, and then call me a pervert? Every time Sasuke did it you blew it off, and went back again and again. You know at first I thought it was because he's gay, but now, I see he blows you fangirls off because like me, he knows you're nothing but a waste of time. So how about you get off the road, or I will make you." Sakura quickly got out of the way, and everyone smelled something foul from her pants. Naruto quickly led Hinata way, and noticed they were at her home. One of the Hyuuga guards noticed Naruto's gear, and smirked. The guard then said, "Lady Hinata, your father awaits, he wishes to hear how you passed."

Hinata nodded, and said, "Thank you, I will be right there." She then turned to Naruto and said, "I hope we get put on the same team." Naruto grinned, and said, "So do I. You wouldn't want to keep your father waiting would you?" She shook her head, and went inside. Naruto then remembered, 'I need to head to the Higarashi shop. This will get weird fast.' Kyuubi then said, "**Oh you know it. Who knows, you may end up getting some armor or something." **Naruto chuckled, and thought, 'Doubt it.'

(Higarashi shop)

Naruto knocked on the door, and the man who answered said, "What is the Creed?" Naruto answered, "Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted." The man nodded, and said, "Come in, there is much to discuss." Naruto walked in the open door, which was quickly shut behind him. He turned and saw there were various weapons around the shop. He asked, "What was the reason I was asked to come here?" The man answered, "Because, young Assassin, I have troubling news. It seems that the Templars have appeared again." Naruto quickly turned, and said, "What? Who is involved?" The man answered, "They go by the name Akatsuki. They will hunt down you and others like you." Naruto then thought, 'They are going after demon vessels?' The man continued, saying, "But they had little to no success, as the vessels are eluding them even as we speak."

Naruto nodded, and said, "Good, as it will be troubling." The man then said, "My name is Dustin, and if you are ever in need of supplies, then come to me, I will make sure everything you need is ready for you." Naruto nodded, and said, "Thank you, this will be most appreciated, Safety and peace brother." Dustin nodded, and said, "And onto you as well brother." Naruto then left, and Dustin thought, 'Your boy is growing Minato, how much, I do not know.'

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto was sharpening his blades, and thought, 'Why did I get so angry over what Kiba said? I mean sure, he's an ass, but I may have overdone it. Nah, it feels good to be like this.' He then heard an emergency bell, and heard someone knocking on his door. When he opened, Iruka looked at him and said, "Naruto, we got trouble, Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll, I'm on my way to catch him, but I need your help." Naruto nodded, and said, "Certainly, go on ahead, and I'll catch up." Iruka then nodded, and used shunshin. Naruto heard Kyuubi say, "**You want to get that scroll don't you?" **Naruto grinned, and said, "Damn right I do, I may even learn a thing or two out of it." Kyuubi chuckled, and said, "**Well, your Eagle vision will find him easy enough, and you just need to focus on gold." **(Gold= Target) Naruto quickly got to the roof of his apartment, and activated his eagle vision. He saw a speck of gold in the forest, and quickly ran after it.

(The forest shack)

Mizuki was laughing, reading the scroll. He thought he had an easy time of it, unaware of the person in the trees behind him. Naruto silently prepped his hidden blade, and jumped down, Mizuki being too distracted to notice. Naruto placed a hand Mizuki's mouth, and the next thing the man knew, he heard, "Time to die." Before Mizuki could make a move, Naruto sank his hidden blade into his neck, and gently lowered the body. He closed Mizuki's eyes, saying, "Resto in pace (Rest in peace)." Naruto then looked over the scroll, and saw, "Shadow clones? These would make things so much easier. I almost would thank Mizuki for this opportunity, almost." Copying it and a few other jutsu into a blank scroll, Naruto rolled up the scroll, seeing Iruka landing in the clearing. Naruto then said, "You're late Iruka sensei, I already recovered the scroll and stopped the traitor." Iruka was surprised, and said, "Very good, I'll take the scroll back, and see you for the team assignments, okay?" Naruto nodded, and took to the trees, grinning beneath his hood. He then thought, 'This feels wonderful, I cannot wait to see what happens from here.'

(A/N: ANNNNNNDDDDD CUT! That's a wrap people. Good job today.

Naruto: thanks, my ancestors were awesome.

Darkvizardking: that they were, and it only gets better from here.

As you can see, Naruto has already gained everything from the memories, thanks to Kyuubi boosting the bleeding effect. So I don't want to hear how he did things that shouldn't happen. So, if you wanna know who's team he'll be on, you decide. Give me the sensei, and teammates, and why. But they have to be from the original cannon teams. Hell even him being Anko's apprentice will do. So now, I've said my piece, and now, you see the button, REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2: Teams, tests, and a little ro

Darkvizardking: My, a lot of people had mixed views over what I did last chap. Now to clarify things. As for Naruto's attire, since the Assassins have not been in the world for quite a long time, people think he's wearing ninja gear, and only other Assassins will realize what it really is. His personality, as you see, is a blend of Ezio and Altair. When he is dealing with women, he acts like Ezio. On an assassination mission, he is more like Altair, and so on. As for the weapon shop, you hear of silence seals? Try sound disruption seals. The people on the outside hear something different then what is actually said. So they could of revealed the biggest secret in the world, but no one would actually hear it, they would think he was buying more gear. As for his strength, while he's strong compared to the genin, dealing with chunin is different. The only reason he beat Mizuki is due to the distraction Mizuki had after stealing the scroll. And remember, not everything is what you think it is. As for ages, well, I always have it where they are 15, as 12 year old's should not take part in life or death fights. And now, let the chap, BEGIN!.

Chapter 2: Teams, tests, and a little romance.

Naruto walked calmly home, seeing as Iruka took the scroll back. He could barely contain his glee however, as he carried a copy of a few jutsu in that same scroll. His pleasant mood was killed however, when he heard what sounded like a woman's scream. He ran to an alley, and saw something that made his blood boil. A few men, who all looked drunk as hell, had a woman pinned down. Said woman made Naruto blush, her purple hair set similar to Shikamaru's, what looked like a fishnet suit was ripped, and she was lucky to have on a trench coat. He heard one of them say, "My fellas, seems the snake whore is ripe and waiting." Naruto then heard the woman say, "Screw you assholes, I'd fucking kill each and everyone of you." He saw that she had a blush on her face, showing she was drunk.

Naruto quickly grabbed a smoke bomb from his pouch, and tossed it into the middle of the thugs. In their drunken stupor, Naruto jumped in between two of them, and sank his hidden blades into their necks. The last two thugs bumped into each other, and Naruto pounced on them both, his blade finding their marks. The thugs holding Anko down were scared, but didn't move. They saw the smoke clear, and saw nothing, but then they heard, even Anko looking up, "Possa Dio abbi pietà di vostre anime, per i non.(May god have mercy on your souls, for i shall not) " He sank his blades into their necks, and as they slumped to the ground, Naruto closed their eyes, and said, "Requieste de Pace. (Rest in peace.) (A reviewer showed me the error) Naruto dragged the bodies and dumped them in the garbage, saying, "Now that the trash is where it belongs, are you alright miss?" Anko heard him speak, his voice going from cold to a bit flirty, if she guessed right.

Naruto walked over to her, and seeing the buttons, closed her trench coat, insuring that he kept his eyes away from anywhere that would get his ass kicked. Once that was done, he asked, "Did they, do anything to you?" She shook her head, her head sobering up slowly, and said, "No, they were about to start when you arrived. I was enjoying a drink with a friend of mine, seeing as the chuunin were ordered to go out on a search. I guess I drank a little too much. Then those bastards must of gotten the bright idea, and well, you know the rest. My name is Anko Mitarashi, by the way." Naruto then said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He then helped her up, her legs shaky, and she found herself leaning on him, causing them both to blush. He then said, "Let's get you home, you must be feeling like shit." Anko nodded, and pointed the way to her home, and she leaned into the crook of his neck. He soon nudged her head, showing he was at her home.

She got her keys from the inside of her coat, and said, "Thanks for the save, I don't even want to think of what would happen if it weren't for you." Naruto let down his hood, and said, "It was nothing, I can never ignore a beautiful woman in danger. Though, if it weren't for the booze, I know you would not have needed saving." Anko blushed at the praise, and she thought of ways to reward him. She then got a large blush, and said, "You know, you could, stay with me for the night, if you want." Naruto blushed, and asked, "Me? Why would you want me?" Anko saw the whisker marks, and thought, 'Poor kid, I doubt he must of gotten much love in his life, I guess it's time that got corrected.' She then said, "Why wouldn't I?' She held his face, and in a move that surprised him, but got a catcall from Kyuubi, kissed him. 'I know who you are, and what you had to deal with. Even though there isn't much I do by way of reward, what I CAN do, is let you feel a night of love." She then proceeded to drag Naruto into her apartment, kissing him the whole time.

(Lemon scene- Same rules, like it, read it, don't, skip it.)

Anko pulled down the shades on the windows, and pulled him to the bedroom. She stepped back, and holding a cross seal, said, "Shadow clone jutsu." Having a second Anko appear, the clone proceeded to remove Naruto's clothes, while the original shed what was left of her own. Naruto saw she had low C-cup breasts, and a fine figure. She then kissed him on the lips, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, reaching for, and squeezing her plump ass. She moaned into the kiss, allowing his tongue to sneak in. She looked down, and saw her clone pull his boxers down, showing her his 7in snake. She then got on her knees, and said, "My, you were hiding this the whole time?"

Naruto was unable to speak, as the clone, now equally naked, started her own make-out session. He then felt his cock be sucked in by something, and saw Anko having her mouth on it, her head bobbing up and down. The clone then joined her, massaging and licking his balls. He felt a pressure building, and the clone stopped in order to say, "You feel it don't you? You wanna cum right? Well go ahead, we want it." Hearing her speak in a sexy tone brought him over the edge, and Anko drank every last drop, though it was difficult. She let go of his cock from her mouth with a large pop, and crawled over to the bed. Both her and her clone then said, at the same time, "Come on big boy, don't keep us waiting."

Naruto literally jumped onto the bed, and furiously kissed Anko on the lips. The clone went between the original's legs, and started to lick her pussy, causing her to moan. Naruto grabbed her breasts with one hand, kneading and pinching her nipples. His other hand pinched her ass. Their kiss was broken, and Anko could not stop moaning, and said, "Oh god, that's so good. Please Naruto-kun, I want it so much, please." Naruto, even in the thralls of passion, thought, 'She says she knows me, but at least she doesn't hate me.'

Anko pushed her clone away from her pussy, and said, "Please Naruto-kun, I want it." Naruto, knowing what she was talking about, as he did see Ezio and even Altair do this sort of thing(1). He lined his cock with the entrance to her pussy, and gently pushed in. To his surprise, he felt a barrier inside her. He thought, 'She's a virgin?' He then asked, "Are you sure you want this?" Anko nodded her head, saying, "Yes, it's better if it happened with someone I trust, rather then some drunk bastard." Naruto smiled, and pushed forward, the pain ripping through her, and she clutched Naruto tightly. He heard her whimper, and Naruto rubbed her back, and kneaded her breasts, hoping to lessen the pain. He soon felt her arms relax, and she said, "It's okay, you can move now." Naruto started to thrust into her, and she kept moaning, saying, "Oh yes, oh yes, that's so good, I can feel it, oh god yes." She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they once again locked lips, the clone off to the side, masturbating.

Soon, Naruto felt the familiar pressure, and said, "I'm gonna," Anko knew what it was, and wrapped her legs tighter around him. She then said, "Go ahead, it's okay, I want you to cum inside me, let me feel the warmth." He thrusted into her a few more times, but soon felt himself release. Anko, feeling his cum flow inside her, caused her to cum. Both lovers fell asleep, Naruto being snuggled against her breasts. The clone soon came of it's own violation, and collected Naruto's clothes, and placed them in a neat pile. It saw the original and Naruto asleep, so it pulled the covers over them. It then kissed Naruto on the forehead, and said, "Sleep tight Naruto-kun, you'll need your rest." It then disappeared in the usual puff of smoke.

(Lemon scene end)

(The next day)

Kurenai Yuuhi, friend of Anko, knocked on Anko's bedroom door, saying, "Wake up Anko, we have a lot to do today." She then opened the door, and said, "I hope you didn't have too much to-," Her words were cut off, as she saw Anko still asleep, but saw a tuft of blonde hair near her neck. She then shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU PERVERT!" Both Naruto and Anko awoke with a start, and Anko said, "Oh shit, Naruto-kun, RUN!" Naruto, in an attempt to calm the enraged woman, said, "Please, let's be reasonable." Kurenai grabbed a kunai on the dresser, and said, "I'LL KILL YOU YOU PERVERT!" Anko tried to grab Kurenai, saying, "Please, don't do this, he's not," Kurenai managed to get her off, and Naruto, fully clothed, said, "Please, don't be hasty now." He had to dodge a kunai aimed at his head, as it lodged into a wall, and he saw the open window. He quickly jumped out, using his ancestor's methods to jump from rooftop to rooftop, and saw a hay-pile cart being pulled down below. He quickly dived using the Leap of Faith, hiding in the hay. He then thought, 'I hope Anko-chan isn't gonna get in trouble for this.' Kurenai looked around the area, but, not seeing him around, or sensing his chakra, decided to go back to Anko, in order to get answers.

(Anko's apartment)

Kurenai went back through the window, and saw Anko fully dressed, glaring at her. She then asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Anko's glare got worse, as she said, "Why? WHY! Why ELSE? You ran him out of here without even hearing what happened!" Kurenai scoffed, and said, "I know exactly what happened, he took advantage of you. He must of brought you here drunk after you left the bar, shame I couldn't make the bastard pay." Anko grabbed her friend by her dress, and said, "HE didn't take advantage of me. I LET him sleep in the same bed as me, I LET him have sex with me." Kurenai looked at her friend in shock, and asked, "Why would you?" Anko dropped Kurenai on her ass, and wrapped her arms around herself, and said, "He saved me. After I left the bar, some bastards tried to rape me, and if Naruto-kun didn't show up when he did, they would have. He killed them with such precision, and he even brought me home. He made sure I got in, and, I wanted to reward him, but couldn't think of anything."

Kurenai heard the name, and asked, "Wait, Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki? The Jinchuuriki?" Anko nodded, her glare getting more intense, and said, "Yeah, that's right, what, are you gonna say something nasty about him too, like everyone else in this damn village?" Kurenai was shocked, she never heard Anko talk like this before. She then said, "No, I wasn't, I," Anko shook her head, and said, "Save it, I don't want to hear it. Last night, was the best feeling I ever had. His scent, his touch, I never felt so alive. If it weren't for the bastards on the civilian council, I would of taken the poor kid in myself, and made it so he would of gotten strong, but I was always denied." She then rubbed her stomach, as she still felt the warmth of last night's actions. She then said, "But last night, I was able to show him love, something those bastards in this village tried to deprive him of. And I loved it."

Kurenai was feeling guilty, and asked, "You sound like you love him." Anko looked her in the eye, and said, "Maybe I do, what are you gonna do? Try and stop me?" Kurenai shook her head, and said, "No, I won't, and the next chance I get, I'm gonna apologize. I thought he was just some pervert, I'm sorry." Anko scoffed, and said, "Tell that to Naruto-kun, not to me." Anko then saw a messenger bird at her windowsill, and said, "Guess it's time to find out what the teams will be tomorrow. Let's go." Anko walked out the room, leaving Kurenai to think, 'I hope he can forgive me, poor kid, I shouldn't have jumped at him like that.' She then followed Anko out, closing the door behind her, not noticing the kunai in the wall disperse.

(Hokage tower, after the photo for the ID)

Naruto felt his clone dispel, as he hid it as a kunai in case someone tried to come after Anko while they were asleep. He heard Anko's confession, and even heard Kurenai's regret, and thought, 'She seems sincere, and, to think, Anko-chan, she truly cares, no, she loves me.' Kyuubi, hearing his thoughts, said, "**It seems that way kit, I have never seen anyone be so defensive before. It must of pained her to hold it in, to not even tell you when you were there. But, perhaps you could speak to her later, her and that red-eyed woman." **Naruto nodded, and thought, 'Yeah, it's just so hard to believe. But, things do happen that we never expect. Say, Kyuubi, could you make the Eagle vision more then just a skill?' Kyuubi replied, saying, "**I certainly can, I can even improve it to bloodline standards, why?" **Naruto sighed, and thought, 'I know Hinata-chan likes me, and Anko-chan, to hear her speak like that about me, I can't bear to break her heart.'

Kyuubi chuckled, and even started to laugh, and said, "**How noble of you, it is good to see such a value of honor. If that is your reason, then I will begin at once. Your eyes may sting during the process, so I will do it during the night, so that you are not hindered." **Naruto smiled, and thought, 'Thank you my friend, I owe you big time for this.' Kyuubi chuckled, and said, "**Just think of this as me paying rent kit, these bastards tried to take everything from you, but I will not let it happen, no, WE won't let it happen." **Naruto chuckled, and said, "No, that we won't."

He then entered the room where Sarutobi told him to get his license validated, Naruto wearing a black vest, white shirt, his hidden blade bracers, and a pair of boots with a few throwing knives stored, over white pants. (Ezio before he became an assassin, just with weapons.) Sarutobi looked over the photo, then asked, "At least it looks good, but, why wear something like that?" Naruto chuckled, and said, "To deceive of course, we are shinobi, if I do not look strong, other will take me lightly, a big mistake, correct?" Iruka was proud, and said, "An excellent way of putting it Naruto. Though I must say, dressed like that, the girls must be flocking to you." Naruto, remembering last night, blushed, and said, "Perhaps, but that is a discussion for another time."

They then heard the door open, and heard, "Get ready gramps, your title is mine." The young boy rushed at Sarutobi, but tripped over his own scarf. Both Naruto and Kyuubi were laughing up a storm, and Naruto said, "Geez, I have to say, whoever trained you must be so lacking in brain cells." A man in a dark blue suit, a bandana, and a pair of Shino-style sunglasses, appeared in the doorway, saying, "Oh my, Honorable Grandson, are you alright?" He then saw Naruto, and glared at him. Naruto glared back, thinking, 'He's just another prick that hates me. Too bad for him, I don't give a shit what any asshole thinks. They can hate me all they want, I'm glad I have someone that loves me.'

The kid quickly got up, pointed at Naruto, and said, "You jerk, you tripped me." Naruto scoffed, and said, "Yeah right, how can it be me when I'm nowhere near you. If you wanna blame someone, blame yourself for wearing a scarf that damn long." Konohamaru, fed up with Naruto, said, "Oh yeah, well I say you DID trip me, so there." Naruto grabbed him by the scarf, and said, "You little prick, I oughta," Ebisu, the man in the doorway, said, "Put down the Hokage's grandson." Konohamaru smirked, and thought, 'Exactly, now he's gonna put me down and apologize like everyone else does.'

He was proven wrong, as Naruto hit him over the head, and said, "Nonno? Non mi importa se egli la vostra nonna! (Grandfather? I don't care if he's your grandmother!)" Naruto then wiped his hands and said, "If that is all, then shall I take my leave?" Sarutobi nodded, and said, "Of course, just remember to come for your team assignments tomorrow. Other then that, we're done here." Naruto bowed and said, "Grazie. (Thank you) I will be there." He then quickly left, leaving the Hokage to say, "I wish I knew what it is he's saying sometimes." Iruka chuckled and said, "So do I, but it is good to see he's maturing." Sarutobi chuckled, and said, "You have a point Iruka, he is growing up." Sarutobi then thought back to the meeting he had, where he told the jonin what teams they would have. He was surprised by some reactions.

(Flashback)

Sarutobi had the Jonin gathered, and said, "Well, it's time we sorted out the genin, so, the teams are as follows, Squad 1..., Squad 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi stood up straighter, and had a nasty look in his eye. Anko noticed, but couldn't say anything till the end. Sarutobi continued, 'Squad 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka.' Kurenai had a sour look on her face, as she knew how Kiba acted toward Hinata. 'Squad 9 is still in circulation, Squad 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Now then, any objections?" Anko spoke up, and said, "Yeah, I have a few. Why stick the Uzumaki kid with Hatake? That's just trouble waiting to happen. Not only that, having the Inuzuka with the Hyuuga, are you just waiting to get that poor girl raped?"

Sarutobi was shocked, and asked, "What? What are you talking about?" Anko scoffed, and said, "If you leave that girl alone with that dog boy, he would rape her till she was pregnant." Now the jonin were sweating, as they never saw Anko get so outspoken. Sarutobi then asked, "So, what would you have me do?" Anko spoke, "Switch him with a different genin. One that won't be so vulgar." Kurenai saw where this was going, and said, "I second that, I say we swap him with someone else, like say Uzumaki." Kakashi closed his book with a snap and said, "Out of the question, he is on my squad, and that is where he will be."

Sarutobi scowled, and said, "Perhaps they have a point Kakashi. Naruto will be placed on squad 8, replacing Kiba, if that is all," Anko then spoke up, saying, "Perhaps it would be best if I aid squad 8, Hinata and Shino don't know many ninjutsu, and Kurenai lacks in that area, so I could help with that." Sarutobi nodded, and said, "Understood, Anko, you will act as sensei for the squad, when it concerns subjects that Kurenai cannot teach. Now you are all dismissed." Anko and Kurenai walked out of the room, when Kakashi stopped them in the hallway. He then said, "I don't know why you wanted that brat on your team, but I know you girls will regret that."

Anko got pissed, and punched Kakashi in the gut. She then said, "Can it you porn loving asshole, our choice is our choice, if you don't like it, go bitch to someone else." Anko and Kurenai then left, leaving the masked man on the ground. Most of the jonin shook their heads at Kakashi's foolishness, even Gai.

(Flashback end)

Sarutobi noticed Konohamaru was gone, and even Ebisu went after him already. He then wondered, 'What on earth made Anko get so defensive of Naruto all of a sudden?'

(Dango stand)

Naruto passed the dango stand, and heard, "You who, Naruto-kun, come sit with us." Naruto turned and saw Anko and Kurenai, apparently enjoying lunch. Naruto remembered what he heard, and decided to sit down. He was hugged by Anko, his face in her valley. Many of the guys thought, 'Lucky bastard.' Kurenai noticed his face was turning blue, and said, "Um, Anko-chan, you may wanna let him go, as he's not looking so good." Anko looked down, and quickly let go, saying, "Oops, guess I got a little carried away." Naruto had his eyes in swirls, and he said, "Dio mio, ho visto paradiso. (My god, I saw paradise.)

Kurenai and Anko giggled, then Kurenai said, "Naruto-san, I really want to say I'm sorry about before. I never should of reacted so harshly." Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "It's alright, I can tell you were worried about Anko-chan, the fact that you regret your actions is proof enough." Naruto then turned to Anko and whispered in her ear, "If there is something you want to tell me, don't be afraid to say it." Anko had a large blush, and she wasn't sure to trust her words. Naruto slapped a seal tag under the table, it was something Dustin sent him in a box after the meeting, called a sound disruption seal. Instead of canceling sound from reaching other ears, this tag makes others hear something other then what is actually said. Dustin activated a few of the seals yesterday during their chat, so no one heard anything. Anko's blush grew, and said, "Naruto, last night, was the greatest. If you ever want it again, please, don't wait to ask."

Naruto chuckled, and said, "Of course, now I must take my leave ladies, as I have more that I need to do today. Arrivederci, lei belle signore. (See you later, you beautiful ladies.)" They both had a blush, and Naruto took the seal tag with him, the fact he had it at all going unnoticed. As he left, Kurenai looked at Anko and said, "Why didn't you say it?" Anko looked down, and said, "I don't know if he even likes me that way. Perhaps, I'll tell him later, in a more private setting."

(Streets)

Naruto noticed that the little brat was still following him. His means of making himself unnoticed were shameful, and Naruto thought, 'What dumbass trained this kid? He would never cut it as a Ninja, let alone an Assassin.' He then saw the kid try to hide using a camouflage sheet, but saw it was held the wrong way. Naruto then said, "Geez kid, make it more obvious why don't cha? Do you even know how to hold that right?" Konohamaru then let down the sheet, saying, "That's how I know you're strong, otherwise you would never of caught me."

Naruto sweatdropped, and thought, 'Strong, this kid must be crazy. A academy student would of caught him in the first five minutes. I just didn't say anything out of pity.' Konohamaru then said, "I've decided, I want you to train me." Naruto raised an eyebrow, and said, "Excuse me? YOU decided, kid, I do not know who trained you, and if I did, I would seriously think he would need a few brain cells. But more to the point, I happen to be busy today, so no, I won't train you."

Konohamaru got a tick on his forehead, and said, "But you have to. If you train me I can become Hokage faster." Naruto just sighed, and said, "Kid, there is no fast way of becoming Hokage. You can wish for the title all you want, but if you don't work at it, and I mean WORK at it, then you are getting nowhere." Konohamaru blinked, and said, "What, but my sensei Ebisu said he knew an easy way to become Hokage." Naruto scoffed, and said, "Then he's lying, I'll show you how to become strong." Konohamaru started to cheer, and he followed Naruto to a clearing.

Naruto turned, and with an impassive face that would make Altair proud, said, "First, your body will need to be trained. All the jutsu in the world will mean nothing if you cannot fight hand to hand. So first, run ten laps around this clearing, and if you stop, you will have to do it again." Konohamaru groaned, and asked, "Do I have to?" Naruto nodded, and said, "Yes, do you think that your opponent will just surrender if you are out of chakra? No, they will take the opportunity to kill you when they have the chance. Or if you're the Hokage, kill you and destroy the village." Ebisu was watching, and he thought, 'That filthy demon, how dare he try and take my student. I will make him regret this.'

Naruto saw Konohamaru finish, and said, "Good work, next we will deal with upper arm strength.' He pointed to a tree in the clearing. 'See that tree? I want you to practice your punches until your arms are sore. With strength comes a price, but are you willing to pay that price?"

Sarutobi had a proud look on his face, as he watched from his orb. He thought, 'I don't know what brought about this change, but I'm glad it happened.' He then saw Ebisu approach Naruto and Konohamaru, and tried to grab Konohamaru by the scarf to drag him away.

Ebisu then said, "Honorable Grandson, you should not mingle with this filth. It will only drag you down on your road to be Hokage. Only I, Ebisu can get you on the fast track to Hokage." He quickly let go of the scarf however, as a throwing knife planted itself where his hand would have been. Naruto, his expression cold, said, "And who are you to decide who he is trained by? You speak of getting on the fast track to Hokage, but the sad truth is, there is no 'fast track'. What you ARE doing, is spoiling the child of training he should be getting. You fill his head with false hope, making him believe in the tales you tell."

Ebisu spat out, "Silence you filth, you commoner, a weakling like you could never defeat a special Jonin such as myself." Ebisu got into a lazy stance, and said, "Now prepare to fall, I'm not that weakling Mizuki. He was a fool who got overconfident, and let his guard down. I will not make such a mistake." Naruto quickly used the Shadow clone technique, creating ten clones. He then had them attack, and while Ebisu was busy, Naruto gave him a few quick punches to the shoulder, solar plexus, and kicked his knees in. Ebisu fell in a crumpled heap. And Naruto said, "And you're right, your not like Mizuki, you're worse then he was. Special jonin? What a joke."

Naruto turned to Konohamaru, and said, "Now do you understand? To gain strength, you must work hard. Power will not be just handed to you, nor will the title of Hokage." Konohamaru nodded, and said, "I got it. That was so cool. You beat him easy." Naruto shook his head, and said, "Without the use of my clones, a frontal assault would have been pointless. I prefer to blindside the opponent, catch him off guard and make him vulnerable. Then I strike, using the body's natural weak points." Naruto was praising the deities that the Assassins had extensive training in the human body, otherwise, he would not of won. Konohamaru then said, "Thanks for the lesson boss, I'll make sure to work extra hard, and one day I'll beat you, count on it." Naruto chuckled, and said, "And I await the day you do, my young friend. Until then." Naruto leaped back into the trees, and Konohamaru went home, after giving his former trainer a few good kicks to the balls.

(That night)

Naruto sat down on his couch, and thought, 'God, this has been a long couple of days.' Kyuubi nodded, and said, "**You're telling me, romance, training, kicking ass. I'm really starting to like you kit."**Naruto laughed, and said, "And it's not over yet. I still have to find out who's on my team tomorrow. I swear, if I'm stuck with the banshee or mutt, they'll get a hidden blade to their throats, consequences be damned." Kyuubi laughed, and said, "**Oh man, I want to see that happen. Things are gonna get hectic around here, and I'm loving every bit of it." **Naruto then went to his room, as he said, "Well, this is only the tip of the iceberg my friend, for tomorrow, we will have much to do." Kyuubi could only grin, even if Naruto couldn't see it.

(The next day)

Naruto woke up, and after his morning routine, donned his gear and left, once again leaping off the rooftops. He loved the feeling of the actual stunt, just as he saw that Ezio loved to do this to impress the girls before he became an Assassin. Either way, the girls were swooning, and the guys were hating that the attention was not on them. He saw Ino and Sakura rushing to the academy. And he thought, 'Those two will never learn. Such a shame.' Naruto then saw Hinata waiting for him at the gate, and thought, 'Is the eye ready Kyuubi?' Kyuubi responded, "**It is kit. It was very easy to change it to a bloodline, seeing as it revolved the eyes already. Because of that, I just needed to charge it into a bloodline, and there it goes." **Naruto chuckled, and thought, 'Excellent, this will make things easier.'

Naruto landed near Hinata, and said, "Well, shall we head in?" Hinata nodded, and followed close behind. When they reached the class room, they saw their old classmates chatting amongst themselves, each excited about their new careers. Naruto and Hinata sat back in their seats, and waited for Iruka to arrive. When said chuunin arrived, he tried to get to class to pay attention, and got nothing. Quickly getting a tick mark on his head, he said, "SHUT UP YOU LOUSY BRATS!" He instantly got their attention, and said, "Well, it's about time. Let's get to why we're here, the team assignments." Hinata looked over to Naruto, and said, "I hope we're on the same team." Naruto smiled and said, "Who knows, we might just be." They then heard, "Squad 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake.' Sakura quickly cheered, and started to rub it in Ino's face. 'Squad 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi.' Hinata actually squealed, and said, "Yes, I can't believe it." No sooner had she said that, she fainted, her head landing in Naruto's lap. Naruto thought, 'This is certainly interesting.' 'Also, Squad 8, you also have another sensei, Anko Mitarashi. Squad 9 is still in circulation Squad 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

Ino was shouting how she should have been on Sasuke's squad, but was ignored. Naruto heard who their senseis were, and thought, 'Well, having Kurenai-san as a sensei is a plus, I did not expect Anko-chan to take the job as well. Things are getting interesting.' He heard the door to the classroom open, and saw both Kurenai and Anko there already. Anko smirked, and Naruto thought, 'Things are definitely going to be interesting.'

Anko spoke up, saying, "Alright kiddies, will squad 8 please follow us." Naruto heard Kiba say, "Damn, they got a pair of hotties for teachers, lucky." Naruto had to restrain himself from not killing the mutt, as he picked up Hinata, and both he and Shino followed their senseis to the roof. When they got there, Naruto laid Hinata down gently, and pulled out some smelling salt from his pouch. Waving it under her nose, she woke up, and saw that she wasn't dreaming. Anko chuckled, and said, "Well now that sleeping beauty is up, let's have introductions. I'll start. My name is Anko Mitarashi, my likes are a little personal, my dislikes are a certain snake. My hobbies involve training and enjoying time with friends, and my dream, well, I can't say it."

Naruto decided to speak up, saying, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes involve training, certain ladies I know. My dislikes are pricks, hypocrites, and fools. My hobbies are training, and my dream, To make my ancestors proud."

Shino nodded in respect, and even Kurenai was impressed. Anko was blushing, as was Hinata. Hinata went next, saying, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, my likes are a certain someone, my Dislikes are the caged bird seal, and the divide of my family. My hobbies are spending time with my sister, and training. My dream, well, I want to change my clan for the better, and," She looked over at Naruto, and then had a deep blush.

Shino went next, saying, "My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are insects, those who respect insects, and my clan. My dislikes are those who treat others by appearance, and illogical fools. My hobbies include gathering new insects, and training. My dream, is to be the next head of my clan.

Kurenai and Anko knew Shino would be that way, he is an Aburame after all. Kurenai went last, saying, "My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, my likes are Anko-chan, spending time with friends, and relaxing. My dislikes are perverts.' (Que apologetic look to Naruto) 'and those that look down on women. My hobbies include training, and creating new genjutsu. My dream, is to one day prove women can be as strong as men."

Anko then got up, and said, "Alright, meet us training ground 8 at 7am, and don't be late." They all nodded, and Naruto was the last to leave, but Anko said, "Hold on Naruto-kun, I need to talk to you about something. In private." Seeing his teammates, Naruto said, "I'll catch you both later, okay?" They both nodded, and Anko grabbed Naruto, and took him back to her apartment. Kurenai sighing as she saw this.

(Anko's apartment)

Naruto was sitting on Anko's couch, while said woman was trying to figure out what to say without it going wrong. Naruto asked, even though he had a good idea, "Why did you bring me here Anko-chan?" Anko looked at him and asked, "What do you think of me?" Naruto was surprised, but said, "I think you're a beautiful, strong, and intelligent woman Anko-chan." Said girl blushed, and said, "Thank you." Naruto leaned in, and said, "But I doubt that's all you wanted to know, isn't it?" Anko shook her head, and said, "You're right, there is, something I wanted to say before, but I was nervous." Naruto thought, 'Is she, gonna say what I think she is?' Anko looked him in the eyes, and said, "Naruto-kun, I've known you far longer then just that night. I was once one of the ninja that protected you when you were younger. I saw how you were treated and tried so hard to help you, I even tried to take you in, but that damn civilian council prevented me from doing so. I wanted so much to ease your pain, but I could never get close enough."

Naruto's eyes then widened, and he said, "So, last night, when we, well." Anko nodded, and said, "While I wish it happened under better circumstances, it happened. And I loved every moment of it." Naruto blushed, and said, "I hoped I did well." Anko nuzzled against his neck, and said, "Oh you did, but what I really want to say is this. Naruto-kun, ever since I knew you, when I first saw you, my heart went to you. Naruto-kun, what I'm saying is, I love you." Naruto's eyes widened, and said, "Anko-chan, I don't know what to say."

Anko kissed him, and said, "Then don't, please." Naruto wrapped his arms around her, and said, "I will admit, I may not know much about love, but I do know this. I will admit, I have feelings for you, they may not be love yet, but I know they can be." Anko had tears in her eyes, but they were tears of joy. She then said, "Thank you, for at least giving me a chance." Naruto then kissed her, and said, "That is all any of us can hope for."

(A/N: ANNNNNNNDDDD CUT! That is a wrap people, excellent job today.

Naruto: wow, I never saw that side of Anko-chan before.

Darkvizardking: She is a complicated girl, but she's still a girl.

Naruto: yeah, and a very beautiful one at that.

Darkvizardking: I can't agree more.

(1. If you play both games, you find out that Altair and Ezio got some action. For Altair, it was that girl Marie, who acted as a body double for Sable, though you find out in the second game. As for Ezio, I think it's obvious.

Well folks that's all the time we have, so good night, good luck, and REVIEW. 


	3. Chapter 3: Genin exam, council meetings,

Darkvizardking: Hello everyone, I am certain you know what day it is today, the one we all have been waiting for. When Brotherhood comes out. And so I made sure to get this chap out just in time for it. I'm glad to see this story get such wonderful praise, and believe me, it will not stop anytime soon. Now you may be wondering if Anko and Kurenai understood him, and the answer, is no. It was they way he said it, not that they knew what he said. So now, without any more delay, let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 3: Genin exam, council meetings, and training.

Naruto and Anko were still sitting on the couch, making out. Kurenai walked in, and said, "I would say get a room, but I know where that will go." Naruto chuckled, and said, "Maybe, why? Interested?" Kurenai and Anko blushed at the words, then it got deeper as the actual images flooded into their minds. Kurenai shook her head clear of the thoughts, and said, "You are something else alright."

Naruto chuckled, and said, "You got that right." Naruto then heard knocking at the door, and said, "Expecting company?" Seeing both of the girls shaking their head no, he opened the door to see an ANBU standing there. The ANBU then said, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are called to a council meeting, as for why they did not say." Naruto nodded, and said, "Of course, I will be there shortly."

The ANBU then left, using shunshin to leave. Naruto turned to the girls, and said, "I'll see you both later then?" Anko nodded, and said, "Yeah, just make sure they don't screw you over." Naruto chuckled and said, "I wont. Trust me.' Anko smiled, and even Kurenai had a small one. 'After all Anko-chan, if there will be screwing, it will be me, to you, in that bedroom." He then closed the door and ran, using the rooftops. It took Kurenai and Anko five seconds for the joke to reach their brains, and when it did, both had large nosebleeds and Anko said, "Damn, I forgot what large brass balls Naruto-kun has." Kurenai quickly ran to the bathroom to clean her face.

(Council chambers)

Naruto walked in front of the door, and wondered what to do next. With a grin on his face, he kicked the doors to the room open, scaring the hell out of the occupants on the civilian side. Naruto then said, "Alright, what is so important that I needed to be called down here? Are the civilians bitching over something as usual?"

One of the civilian councilmen scoffed and said, "Quiet you weakling, we can have you killed for such an insult." Naruto started to chuckle, then it turned into giggling, then full blown laughter. Even Kyuubi was laughing in his cage, rolling around on the floor. The same council member quickly got pissed, and said, "What is so damn funny you demon filth?"

Naruto quit laughing, and said, "Me? Weak? You would compare me to you, you, who are not even a ninja, but you still call me weak? That is laughable. And as for calling me demon filth," Naruto raised his left arm, and fired the pistole. The councilman was dead in an instant. Naruto just laughed and said, "That's what you get for breaking the law."

Sarutobi and the shinobi council could only stare in amazement. Naruto scanned the room using Eagle vision, and saw all of the Shinobi, one of the civilian, and the Hokage as blue. The rest of the civilians, along with the Hokage's teammates were red. Sarutobi then said, "Now Naruto, the reason you're here is because there have been some disappearances, and a report of you saving one Anko Mitarashi from a rape attempt?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, I did, what of it?" A foolish councilman scoffed and said, "That snake whore probably spread her legs, and," His words were cut off, as Naruto shot him with the pistole. The shinobi and civilians froze, as Naruto said, "The next bastard that wishes to insult her will get the same, capiche? (got it)" The civilians shut up, even one that had pink hair. Naruto then said, "So, what do you want to know?"

Sarutobi sighed, but a bandaged councilman said, "The bodies of Anko-san's would be rapists were found in a garbage dumpster, as a few ANBU saw you leave the alley." Naruto looked over and saw the man look like he had an amputated right arm, and bandages covering most of his face. Naruto then said, "Is it wrong to act in the defense of a woman in need?" Danzo, the councilman, said, "No, in fact, it would be surprising if you didn't."

One of the civilians stares in disbelief, and says, "What? How can you justify this? He attacked," Danzo slammed his cane into the ground, and said, "I have had too much of hearing each of you little shits complain day in and day out. I may be on the same council as you, but for god's sake, GET A FUCKING BRAIN IN YOUR HEADS. If your daughter was being raped, you would kill the bastards responsible, so what Naruto-san did is the same. Now for the last time, SHUT UP ABOUT IT."

Sarutobi and the rest of the occupants in the room had their jaws on the floor, while Naruto was laughing up a storm. He then said, "Well now, is there any other business that needs to be done? Seeing as we dealt with all those little topics." Hiashi spoke up, and said, "Uzumaki, I uderstand you are on the same squad as my daughter, correct?" Naruto nodded, and Hiashi said, "Then you better make sure she get taken care of, understand?" Naruto nodded, and said, "If that's all, then I will let myself out."

He turned to walk away, but a pink haired woman screeched, "YOU BASTARD, I KNOW YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER, COME BACK AND FACE ME!" Naruto had to hold his ears, and said, "So what? She chose to fight me of her own choosing, not my fault she loses then cries to her bitch of a mother about it."

Naruto then walks out the door, leaving the civilians and shinobi dumbfounded. Sarutobi then said, "Wow, that was unexpected."

(The next day)

Naruto arrived at the training ground. He was wearing his gear, with one new addition. It was a sword on his left hip, Altair's short sword sheath on his back. The sword itself was a piece of work, the hilt showed it could be used one handed, a eagle's head serving as the tsuba. And the blade was a double sided, straight-edged. It was the sword of Altair, or at least a copy. Naruto asked Takeshi (dustin) to forge it, and the process took very little time.

Naruto saw Shino and Hinata arrive, and they stared as Naruto sharpened his blade. Anko and Kurenai arrived at the exact time. Anko, seeing as everyone was here, said, "Alright kiddies, we have a little test for you." Naruto sighed and said, "Knew it."

Hinata looked over and asked, "Knew what?" Naruto shook his head, and said, "The test at the academy was far too easy and laid back. I mean come on, make three clones and you're a genin? That's bullshit, so I figured the senseis must further weed out the genin."

Anko whistled, and said, "Damn, you got it pegged. The truth is, that test you took to get the headbands was to prove you can be genin. The senseis give a test to see if you can handle battle conditions at what not." Kurenai then spoke up, saying, "It's true, each sensei chooses a test most suited. But we on the other hand, have something special."

Both Jonin gained a wicked grin, and Anko said, "Your test, is to take the prized book of Kakashi Hatake, and destroy it before he can stop you." Naruto chuckled, and said, "Is that it? My, this will be fun." Anko raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Oh? And how can you joke about this? Hatake guards that book with his life."

Naruto grinned, making Hinata and Anko blush, and said, "Let's just say I know how to pick a pocket."

(Konoha streets)

Kakashi was walking through the streets, his book safely is his pouch. He kept stopping and turning his head to see if he was followed. Naruto was standing at a fruit stand, and saw Kakashi pass by. Naruto knew he was heading to his team's test. Naruto started to follow him, Kyuubi keeping his chakra suppressed. Naruto used the crowd, and slowly but surely, grabbed the book out of Kakashi's pouch. Naruto quickly replaced the book marker Kakashi had placed with an exploding tag. Naruto felt Kakashi's shadow over him, and he heard, "Is there a reason you're reading my book Naruto?"

Naruto turned around, and said, "Simple, I wanna know how it ended." Kakashi chuckled, and said, "I'll let it slide, but just this once. Understand?" Naruto nodded, and walked away, the grin never leaving his face.

Kakashi soon opened the book to where his book marker was, and saw the exploding tag about to go off. He said, "Oh shit-" It blew up in his face, the book completely destroyed. He then screamed, "NARUTO!"

Anko and Kurenai were laughing, as Hinata and Shino were watching along side them. Anko then said, "I knew he said he would deal with it himself, but I never thought he'd do something like that." Hinata said, "Yeah, he's really taken one for the team huh?" Even Shino was laughing, and he said, "He is, it shows that he'll put the team' s needs above his own. A real team player."

Naruto appeared on the roof, and said, "So, how was that?" Anko laughed, and said, "Perfect, you guys pass, just, oh god." Naruto then got an idea, and said, "What if we made it worse on him?" Anko then asked, "How do you get worse then that?"

Naruto grinned, and said, "You're gonna want to record this one."

(Timeskip- a few hours later, after the squad 7 test)

Kakashi was pissed, first his porn was blown up, making him go home to get another one, then he had to deal with Kiba and Sakura. Sasuke kept to himself, which was neither bad or good. He walked through a training ground to see Naruto and his team in front of a fire. When he got closer, he saw that they were roasting marshmallows.

Kakashi then asked, "The hell are you doing?" Naruto turned to him and said, "Just having a little celebration of us passing." Kakashi then took a sniff of the air, and said, "Do any of you smell burning paper?" Naruto chuckled and said, "I hope so, seeing as we used your porn to keep the fire going."

Kakashi visibly froze, and played back the last few minutes in his mind. When what happened actually hit, he screamed, "NNNNNOOOOOO!" He then was stuck in the fetal position, and saw a burning piece of paper fly away, turning to ash. Anko and Kurenai had video cameras set up, recording the whole thing.

They knew what they were gonna the jonin at the next meeting.

(Timeskip- two weeks later)

Naruto and his team were returning to the Hokage tower, after having to catch the cat Tora for the twentieth time. They had to watch as the Fire Lord's wife strangled the hell out of the cat. The entire team, even Hinata, was thinking, 'No wonder that son of a bitch always runs away.'

Sarutobi, along with Iruka, went through the mission scrolls, saying, "Well, the remaining D-ranks are, watching the Inuzuka dogs, helping with weeding, and,' "TORA NO!" 'Catching Tora again." Naruto shook his head, and said, "Seriously, what the hell? We're ninja dammit, not civilian servants. Or is that what they think we're good for?"

Sarutobi shook his head, and said, "I don't know, but, we may have a C-rank here. It's an escort mission for a girl who is a liaison to another clan. She is to be brought here. Is that good enough?" Anko nodded, and said, "That will do, anything is better then a damn D-rank." Sarutobi spoke up, saying, "I may need to talk to Naruto for a moment before you leave." Naruto nodded to his team, and Anko said, "Meet us at the west gate in an hour, okay?"

Naruto nodded, and Sarutobi asked Iruka to give them some privacy. Iruka bowed and left. Once the coast was clear, Sarutobi said, "Naruto, there is something about this mission I need to let you know. This is a photo of the girl in question." Naruto looks at the photo, the girl had rust red hair flowing down to her back, she had red eyes what looked like fox ears on her head. She had what looked like a fur belt, but Naruto knew she had a tail. Naruto saw she was wearing a red kimono. (Horo from Spice and Wolf, but fox ears and her hair is red not brown.) He heard his tenant gasp, and Kyuubi says, "**Kit, I don't believe it. You're looking at my daughter." **Naruto froze, and thought, 'You're daughter? Well damn, don't get pissed, but, she is hot.'

Kyuubi growled and said, "**I'll let that slide because I like you kit. You better make sure she's safe, or else." **Naruto shivered, and Sarutobi asked, "What is it Naruto?" Naruto, in a slightly scared voice, said, "The words of a protective father." Sarutobi's eyes widened, and said, "So the client, is Kyuubi's daughter? Oh crap. I wonder how she'll take it then."

Naruto, dreading the answer, asked, "What do you mean exactly?" Sarutobi took a deep breath and said, "As a vote for peace, she agreed to be married to a genin of my choosing. And I chose you to be that genin." Naruto froze, and Kyuubi growled. He then said, "**Kit, if you mistreat her in anyway, I will make your life hell, got it?" **Naruto quickly nodded.

Sarutobi then shook his head, and said, "I was unaware she was Kyuubi's daughter, but, still, what's done is done." Naruto just prayed that she didn't kill him.

(West gate)

Naruto walked to the gate, and saw Anko and Hinata looking worried. Anko then asked, "What was that about?" Naruto showed them the picture of the client, and whispered into Anko's ear what the old man and he talked about, minus the fact that she's Kyuubi's daughter. She then said, "Oh god, at least you have that bloodline of yours." Anko and the others saw Naruto use Eagle vision before, and saw that is eye changed into that of an actual eagle's. When asked about it, he said, "It's an old bloodline my family has." In truth, it wasn't a lie, as the ability WAS in his family, just that he didn't say WHO had it.

Anko then said, "We're to meet her at Tanzaku town, this will go fairly easy. We go get her, bring her back here, and it's done. Alright, let's go." The team rushed off to Tanzaku town, which was about a few hours away, even by running in the trees. Soon they reached the gates, and saw their client being gawked at by some of the men. Naruto saw her, and couldn't help but blush. He honestly thought, 'Dear Kami, she looks like an angel.'

Kyuubi growled, and said, "**Just watch it with her kit, she can be pretty nasty when angry. I should know, I remember when she caught her boyfriend cheating on her. They never found the guy or the other girl again." **Naruto shivered, and thought, 'Shit, that is, Kami.' Kyuubi laughed, and said, "**Yeah, now you're really glad of the CRA huh?" **Naruto nodded, and saw the girl looking right at him. She got off of the bench, and said, "My name is Akane, are you the ninja that are to take me to Konoha?"

Anko nodded, and said, "Yes we are, shall we get going?" Akane looks over Naruto, and takes a sniff, and she thought, 'He slightly smells like father, I wonder why?' As the team and their client walk away, some of the men try to get in the way, and one of them said, "Leave the girl here." Naruto got in front of them, and said, "No can do, either you move on your own, or I make you."

The first thug said, "You? Beat it kid, and leave that girl with us." Naruto drew his sword, holding it in his right hand, while he held the short sword in his left hand. He then said, "Move it, now, or I will kill each and everyone last of you." Akane shivered, as that reminded her of how her father would act when it concerned this very situation. Naruto acted with such authority, it actually turned her on a little.

One of the thugs drew a sword, and said, "Screw you buddy, we won't let you leave here with her." The fool tried to charge at Naruto, but the moment the fool's blade came in contact with Naruto's, Naruto slid his blade down the length, cutting on leg off, and while the fool was down, stabbed him in his chest. Anko and Akane were shivering, but not in fear. Akane thought, 'So strong, so commanding. God I hope he's who I think he is.'

She saw him dispatch each of the thugs in a similar manner, either a stab by the longsword, or a slice to the throat with the sword blade. Akane then stepped forward, and asked, "Is your name Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto turned to her and nodded, and said, "Yeah, that's me. I know what our Hokage has set up, and if you wish to go through with it, I would love to get to know you better." Anko smiled, and thought, 'Such a gentleman.'

Akane smiled, and said, "Oh I will go through with it." She then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and gave him a fierce kiss, much to everyone's surprise, and Kyuubi's dismay. Anko was holding Hinata back, and when the duo parted for air, Naruto said, "Wow, that was, unexpected." Akane giggled and said, "Well, let's head back to your village." The group nodded, and took off in the trees, Naruto not surprised that Akane could keep up.

(Hokage's office)

Naruto and his team stood in front of the Hokage, and Sarutobi said, "I'm glad to see that it went off without a hitch. Now then, Anko, Kurenai, I would like for you to act as witnesses for this marriage to take place." They were surprised that it was happening now, they heard him say, "This was to be done when she arrived, Naruto, do you have any objections?"

Naruto shook his head, and said, "No, but being stuck in my apartment, which is only for one person, will not exactly be the best thing now will it?" Sarutobi then sighed, and said, "I see your point, I will grant you the keys to your father's estate. Now doubt you know by now." Naruto nodded, letting down his hood, and said, "Not that hard to figure out, he is the only guy in this village I would actually look like when I'm older."

Everyone in the room looked to the picture of the fourth, and then back at Naruto, and then it hit them. 'How long did he know that?' Sarutobi shook his head clear, and drew out the marriage contract scroll, and said, "Alright, now if you both would sign here, it will be made official." Naruto and Akane both signed their names, and Naruto said, "If you have to tell the council about this, do mention this little detail." Naruto looked at Sarutobi square in the face and activated Eagle vision. To Sarutobi, hie eye was showing a bloodline. He then said, "Naruto, you do realize you have to be in the CRA because of this, right?"

Naruto grinned, along with Anko and Hinata, and they then said, "We know." Akane was thinking, 'So, he waited to reveal his bloodline so that even if we're married, those two girls won't have to give him up, or he wouldn't break their hearts. Such kindness, only one who has suffered greatly could be this way.'

She watched as Naruto and his team parted ways. He then turned to her and said, "Well then, shall we go?" Akane nodded, and followed him to the estate, which Sarutobi gave directions to along with the keys. When they actually arrived, they were surprised to see it near the Hyuuga compound, and while not as large, it certainly held the same features. Naruto saw the gate had a blood seal on it, and after cutting his thumb to open the gate, the duo entered. Naruto saw that the house was larger then it looked from the gate. After they looked around, Akane then wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, and said, "Well, now that we're married, let's seal that little deal, shall we?"

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto was instantly pulled into his mindscape, standing in front of the cage. Kyuubi was looking down, and said, "**Kit, so help me, I'll," **Naruto held up a hand, and said, "If you're gonna give me the 'don't think of touching my daughter' rant, save it. She's a competent person, and I know she can make up her own mind." Kyuubi scoffed, and said, "**That wasn't what I was going for. What I WAS going for, was trying to figure a way your memory won't come to me, and if I can't, it would be like I slept with my own daughter." **

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and said, "You get a copy of my memories? If that's the case, then why not edit the copy?" Kyuubi looked at him and said, "**Mind explaining that for me?" **Naruto sighed, and said, "Simple. If you get a copy of the memory, you can alter it. Like say, replace me with yourself, and Akane-chan with her mother."

Kyuubi felt the lines connect, and said, "**Kit, you are a fucking genius. You're the only person I would trust with my daughter, so keep her safe kit." **Naruto nodded, and said, "I will, but I get the feeling that if she's anything like you, I don't need to protect her, she could do it herself very easily." Naruto then vanished from his mind.

(Namikaze estate- master bedroom)

Naruto found himself on a bed, and Akane right next to him. That wasn't what worried him, what did worry him however, was that she wore a thin robe. Akane looked at him and said, "What happened? You passed out in my arms, and your eyes showed your mind was elsewhere." Naruto was nervous, and asked, "Um, Akane-chan, are you aware of what happened to your father?" Akane raised an eyebrow, and said, "Yes, he was sealed into the wife of this village's First Hokage, then got sealed into some woman after that, why?"

Naruto was now very nervous, and said, "Well, that woman was my mother, and now, appearantly, he was sealed into me." Akane froze, and said, "My father, is sealed in you? Does he approve of us?" Naruto nodded, and Akane straddled his waist. She then said in his ear, "Well then, take me, my husband."

(Lemon scene-same rules as always)

Kyuubi, taking Naruto's advice, was sleeping, and would see the memory after altering what he was seeing. Naruto kissed Akane in the neck, making the fox girl gasp, and her tail curled. Naruto's hands slid under the thin robe she wore, and slid the robe off of her altogether, showing her pale but smooth skin. Naruto muttered, "Beautiful." Akane blushed, and said, "You look very good yourself." Naruto then noticed that his gear was on the floor in a neat pile.

Naruto felt her hand go to his cock, and groaned as she slightly stroked his length. She rubbed it gently, and said, "So strong, so hot, I'm glad I became your bride." She then enveloped his cock in her mouth, the warmth nearly sending Naruto over the edge alone. Her head bobbed up and down, her tongue massaging his cock easily. Naruto rubbed his hand in her hair, scratching her behind her ears. This made her hand go to her crotch, and rub her own clit. Naruto soon said, "I'm gonna cum." He then released into her mouth, and she drank the cum down easily. She licked her lips, and said, "So tasty, I may just want more."

Akane gave him a fierce yet passionate kiss, and said, "Please be gentle." Naruto kissed her neck, and asked, "You're a virgin aren't you?" Akane nodded shyly, and Naruto said, "Then I will make you feel so much pleasure, you won't notice the pain." He then flipped them over, and started to rub her pussy. This made the girl gasp, and almost closed her legs. Naruto's mouth attached itself to one of her breasts, which he saw was at a low C. Her tail went ramrod, and she moaned, "Oh god, that feels so good, oh yes, oh yes, please baby, give me more." Naruto's other hand began to massage her left breast, as he licked and sucked the right. She held his head at her breast, her mouth open as she moaned. Naruto soon let go of her breasts, and said, "You want it?" She nodded, a large blush on her face, as she grabbed his rod with her hands, and guided it to her entrance. She bit her lip, and slid the head slowly in.

Naruto held her chin, and kissed her deeply and passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Naruto pushed past her barrier. A pain ripped through Akane as blood dripped onto the sheets. Her back arched, her breasts forced into Naruto's face, her nails grinding against Naruto's back. They stayed that way for a moment, until she said, "It's okay, you can move now. The pain's gone." Naruto started to thrust into her, hitting deep areas she didn't even know of. She felt her own tail start to rub her clit, and she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, and said, "Oh god, you better not stop, so help me if you do I will tie you to this bed until you stick a bun in this hot oven." This turned Naruto on more, as he began to hit the entrance to her womb. The first time nearly made her cum then and there, but she then flipped them over so that she was on top.

She then said, in a manner that Naruto swore was too sexy, "Now then big boy, I want to feel this big cock all the way in, even if you fuck my womb, I want it, I want to feel you, my husband." She then impaled herself on his cock, this time it went all the way in, past her cervix. Her back arched, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her tongue was flapped over the edge of her mouth. She then started to move her hips, and Naruto couldn't help but move along with the motions. Akane regained her senses, and said, "Oh god, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum so bad." Naruto soon felt a familiar pressure, and said, "Me too, I'm gonna," Akane kissed him deeply, and said, "It's okay, spray it inside me, I want to feel you, my husband."

After a few more thrusts, both lovers felt their pleasure reach it's peak, Akane soon came on her lover's cock, her pussy walls tightening as a result. This in turn caused Naruto to release in his wife, and soon both of them passed out from the pleasure.

(Lemon scene-end, The next day)

Naruto woke up, feeling better then ever. He looked over at his wife, a term he still can't get used to. He saw her stomach slightly bulged, and thought, 'How long does demon pregnancy last anyway? And is she even pregnant?' Akane woke up with a moan, and said, "God I feel full, you gave me a lot Naruto-kun." Naruto gained a nervous look, and asked, "Akane-chan, how does demon pregnancy work? Just in case it ever happens." Akane smiled, and said, "Well, to start it goes by faster then a human woman, three months instead of nine. Also, I won't get pregnant unless I'm in heat at the time, and I wasn't last night."

Naruto looked at her stomach and said, "So that isn't," Akane giggled, and said, "No, you just filled me a little too much. If I were a human woman I would certainly of gotten pregnant from last night." Naruto almost breathed a sigh of relief, and Akane said, "Though, if you want, next time I get into heat, we won't leave the room till it does happen." Naruto then passed out from a nosebleed, and Akane just giggled at her husband's reaction, and thought, 'Still so cute. I never felt so alive.'

Anko walked into the room, and said, "I see you two already did it huh?" Akane giggled and said, "Yes, though I wonder, how did you get in here?" Anko grinned, and said, "I followed you two in. you two kept me up the whole night. Though you may wanna wake him up, as he needs to get ready for his missions. Squad 7 is getting their first C-rank, and surprisingly, the Uchiha asked for our team to help out on this one. Not sure why."

Akane giggled, and said, "Alright, I'll get Naruto-kun up, and he'll meet you at the tower, fair?" Anko nodded, and said, "Sure, just don't try to hog him for yourself, the CRA makes it where he has to have more then one wife. And I care about him too." Akane nodded, and said, "I can tell. You two did it already too?" Anko nodded, and said, "And it was the greatest night of my life."

(A/N: AANNNNNDDDDD CUT! Damn this was longer then I thought it would be. But yep folks, you saw it all right. Naruto is married to a demon girl, and Kyuubi's daughter no less.

Naruto: I just hope he doesn't kill me for this.

Darkvizardking: He won't, I'll make sure of that.

Naruto: Good, she is really beautiful though, just like Anko-chan.

Darkvizardking: Good thing to say, as you will have hot girls man. Try not to piss them off.

Okay folks, the wave arc is next, and now I've said my piece, so you all know what to do, REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4: Crank, The Liberation of Wav

Darkvizardking: Hello fans, I know I haven't updated this fic in a while but I assure you I have just reasons, though I will not give them. Now we've some of the things that Naruto can do, and the extent of the Bleeding effect, so now it's time to put them into effect, and anyone who played Brotherhood will see exactly what's going on. There is only one hint: Remember Rome. But without further delay, LET'S GET THIS PARTY ROLLING!

Chapter 4: C-rank, The Liberation of Wave has begun!

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto found himself floating in the mist, the lines crisscrossing once again, and he thought, 'This is from Ezio's memories, but, I thought his job was finished after he took down that borgia bastard.' He watched as Ezio fought to protect his villa, and even his subsequent conquering of Rome. The city was enormous, and he saw Ezio as he became an aged Assassin leader, and even led his own band of assassins. He saw how he saved each of them from Borgia guards, taking down their towers and restoring Rome. Naruto thought, 'Woah, the way he commands his recruits with such precision, and the best part is that it's EASILY copyable. All I need are well placed Shadow clones.'

Kyuubi heard his line of thought, and said, "**I gotta hand it to you kit, that's a good way of figuring it out, but I have an odd feeling about the Uchiha." **Naruto saw he was back in front of the cage, and said, "How so?" Kyuubi chuckled, and said, **"You'll see kit, but for now, it's time to wake up, as you have a mission." **Naruto started to vanish from his mind, and after he left, Kyuubi had what looked like a giant screen appear on the wall, and started to watch.

(Naruto's room)

Naruto woke up, feeling oddly refreshed, the info from Ezio's later life flowing quickly. He felt a weight on his arm, and he turned his head to see his wife, and thought, 'My life is changing for the better.' Akane nuzzled his cheek and said, "While I do like seeing you sleep, it's time to get up, as Anko-san came to tell you that you have a mission, and that you should pack for a long trip. Two weeks at the most. They're meeting at the west gate." Naruto nodded, and went to his equipment, and slowly started to prep his clothes, armor, weapons, his sword firmly tied to his side. Akane gave him a deep kiss on the lips, and said, "Come back soon, I want to know more about my husband, okay?" Naruto kissed her back, and said, "Don't worry, I have a reason to come back remember? I promise, I'll be back." Naruto left the room, and Akane patted her stomach, and thought, 'I hope so too, love.'

(Konoha gate)

Naruto arrived at the gate, and Naruto saw Sasuke waiting already. Sasuke turned to him and said, "Glad to see you made it, I hoped that Sakura didn't get here first, or I would never hear the end of her complaining. She hated the idea of me suggesting your team coming along." Naruto was surprised, and he asked, "Why did you ask for us to come along? Last I checked you were a huge loner, now you asked for help?"

Sasuke chuckled, and said, "There is a lot more going on then you know, brother." Naruto had his eyes wide, and he thought, 'No way, there is just no way, if Sasuke is a brother, then who else is? Iruka? What's going on here?' Before he could ask any questions, Sakura arrived and screeched, "What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto-baka? You have no right to speak to Sasuke-kun, he's far better then you'll ever be." Naruto, Sasuke, and even Kyuubi thought, 'What an annoying bitch.' Naruto started plotting ways to kill her while getting away with it, and hoped he could soon. Thankfully, Anko and Kurenai arrived, dragging Kakashi and the client behind them. They both smelled of booze, so it was obvious where the girls found them at. Naruto shook his head, as he could smell it come off them in waves, and Anko said, "Come on, we need to head out, as Wave is a few hours from here, half a day at most." She then saw Sakura's pack be slightly larger then usual for this sort of mission, and she said, "Hold it pinkette, what's in that pack?" Sakura nervously tried to back up, but Anko caught her and said, "Empty the pack, now." Sakura shook her head, and said, "I don't have to listen to a slut like you."

Now Kakashi immediately held Naruto back, who held his hidden blade ready to end her life, and said, "But you DO have to listen to me, now open your pack Haruno, NOW." Shaking in her sandals, Sakura opened her pack, and Anko snatched it out of her hands. She rummaged through it, and to her disgust, it was full of hair products, spare clothes, and worst yet, a couple crappy fake love potions you see on merchant stands, and a thong of all things. She scrunched her nose, and said, "What the fuck is this shit? Did you plan on going on a mission or a slumber party? This is a disgrace."

Sakura was insulted, and she said, "What are you talking about?" Anko felt like strangling her, and said, "This ain't no kid shit we're going into, this is serious, so go home, and repack this." She then dumped the contents of the pack on the ground, and asked, "Uchiha, you mind burning this? I would but I don't have any fire jutsu that would work." To Sakura's horror, Sasuke readied a few handsigns and using a powered down fireball jutsu, turned it to dust. Anko then threw the empty pack at Sakura's still gobsmacked face, and said, "Now go home, and fill it with PROPER equipment, and I will check again when you get back. Now MOVE IT!"

The now shivering girl saw the looks of disgust from Shino, Hinata, and even Kurenai and Kakashi, but the last straw was seeing Sasuke's face, as if he was looking at something fowl. Kiba was too busy staring at Hinata's ass, which got him a smack on the head from Akamaru. A half hour later, Sakura returned, this time with an acceptable pack of equipment, and they proceeded in a double manji formation, Anko, Kakashi, and Kurenai guarding the front, back and side respectively, Tazuna staying in the center, with the genin filling the gaps, and Naruto watching from the side. He had Shadow clones go on ahead, and scan the area using Eagle vision, and came up with nothing, until the group passed a puddle, and Naruto saw two red within it, and when they jumped out, he quickly took his short sword and threw it into the chain that the two nin were connected to, and they comically felt the snag pull them back to the tree, and that is when Naruto pounced, pinning them down and his hidden blades silencing them.

Sakura and Kiba were gobsmacked, as they saw the class clown kill two people before their eyes, and with no remorse. Sasuke smirked, and said, "Well done, it seems fortune favors your blade." Naruto chuckled and said, "Not fortune, but skill, stick around, and you may just see more of it." The others just looked on, as they had no idea what was going on, like it was some inside joke, but then Kakashi turned to Tazuna and said, "You seem to have some explaining to do, as this is no longer a C-rank mission. It's A-rank at best."

Tazuna was starting to sweat, as he said, "There's a good reason, really, we can't pay for a A-rank mission, as Gato is bleeding us dry. A C-rank was all my country can afford, please, you have to understand. It was bad before but now it's gotten worse, they say Gato is in league with people, they bear crosses as their symbols." Naruto felt a red flag, and immediately thought, 'Templar scum, they must be searching for something. Whatever it is, we need to find it before they do, count on it.'

Tazuna then said, "You have to help us, our country is failing, not even our daimyo has any money, we desperately need your help." Naruto had heard enough, and said, "Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I am going on ahead, this Gato character sounds like scum, which I intend to wipe out." Hinata and Anko blushed as they saw he was acting like a leader, even Kurenai had a red face, as thoughts she normally would scold someone for danced in her head. His tone was cold, the knowledge of the time that both Altair and Ezio spent as assassin leaders flowing into his head, the plan to kill Gato already being formed in his head.

Sasuke then said, "I'm with you, besides, this will make a good test to see how much stronger I've gotten." Kiba, not one to be outdone, agreed quickly, Hinata and Anko nodding their consent as well. Sakura was looking at Naruto like he was a freak, and said, "Why the hell did you kill those two? Couldn't you just knock them out or something?" Naruto had a tick on his head, and said, "Are you stupid? We're NINJA, and last I checked, killing is in our job description, every chuunin, and of course jonin, and a few of the older genin have killed at one point of their careers, so if you don't like it, then SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND GROW UP!"

Naruto stomped off, none noticing a masked female watching with no small amount of respect for the blonde, and she quickly left the area to report to her master.

(Zabuza's hideout)

Haku arrived at her master's quarters, and saw he was in a meeting with Gato. She heard the midget say, "Those Demon brothers of yours failed Zabuza, screw up again, and I'll make sure you and that little bitch gets killed." He would of said more, but he was stopped by a large sword at his neck, and Zabuza said, "Leave it to me, you little parasite." Gato was shaking in his shoes, and hurried out of there. Haku placed privacy seals around the room, as Zabuza said, "Thank god he left, I was two seconds away from slicing his head off then and there. Tell me you have good news."

Haku nodded, and she said, "I do, as it seems there is an Assassin amongst the genin squads protecting the bridge builder." Zabuza raised a non-existent eyebrow, and said, "Really now? So the remnants of the old order are still around, and in the leaf village no less. Did you get a good look at the boy?" Haku's face turned beet red, and she said, "I did, he is very experienced despite being so young, he took down the demon brothers in a few seconds. And he did it with zero remorse, showing that it wasn't his first kill."

Now Zabuza was really getting impressed, and he filed the look on his adopted daughter's face for blackmail material. He then said, "Well then, I better go to 'greet' them, I want to see how skilled this kid is, perhaps he can help us finally stop running, from the hunter nin and those damn Templars." Haku nodded, and said, "I believe he may, he just may." The duo quickly left the room, their pig of an employer none the wiser to their plans.

(Path to wave)

Naruto, Anko, and just about everyone else were desperately trying to shut Kiba and Sakura's constant complaining, Naruto concentrating on his Eagle vision, and sensed movement in the bushes, and quickly threw a throwing knife into the bushes with a flick of his wrist. Sakura went over to examine it, and yelled, "Why did you do that baka? You nearly killed this poor snow hare." True enough, it was a white rabbit shaking nervously, the throwing knife inches from it's head. On a crouched person, it would've been a strike to the arm or worse. Naruto and the jonin thought, 'A white hare, it must be used for substitution, SHIT, EVERYONE DOWN!" they shouted the last part, Naruto pulling Hinata down, Kakashi pulling Tazuna down, while everyone else ducked.

Naruto saw the large blade nearly graze their heads, and thought, 'If we hadn't ducked, our heads would of rolled.' He then heard a dark laugh, and saw the blade lodge itself into a tree, but the creepy thing was the man standing on the hilt of the blade. He wore no shirt, just a belt that crossed over his abdomen, his headband tilted to the side, wearing gray camo pants, and arm warmers being the only other thing on him besides his sandals, and a mask made of medical tape. He said in a deep voice, "So, I meet Sharingan Kakashi, Konoha's Snake mistress, and Genjutsu mistress all in one battle, I can actually say it's an honor to meet you all. Hand over the old man, and I won't have to kill any of you, or those brats with you."

Naruto grinned, and said, "Sorry, you must be Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the hidden mist, holder of the Kubikiri Houcho, and former swordsman of the hidden mist. What's a fighter of your stature doing working for scum like Gato?" Zabuza laughed, and said, "Looks like one of you genin actually read the bingo book, it's nice to know I'm so well known, but to the matter at hand. I'm afraid that I need money to take down the Mizukage, and that's where Gato comes in." Naruto thought of an idea, and said, "Then perhaps we can make an arrangement."

Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy, and Zabuza said, "Oh? What kind?" Naruto grinned louder and said, "Work for me, and not only will that bastard Gato will be taken down, but I'm well aware that missing nin have a problem with hunter nin chasing them down?"

Anko was sweat-dropping, and Zabuza was thinking, 'Hook, line, and sinker, now I just need to make sure,' "Could you get asylum in your village? I don't you have that kind of pull."

Naruto grinned, and said, "Oh I do, trust me." Zabuza then jumped off the blade, ripping it from the tree bark. "You have yourself a deal kid, but if you're screwing with me, I will end you, understand?" Naruto nodded, and Zabuza said, "Lead the way." Naruto saw a masked girl drop down from the trees, and said, "She with you?" Zabuza merely nodded, and the groups made their way to Tazuna's home, Naruto surprised to see towers off in the distance. He thought, 'No way, they look like the Borgia towers, it can't be.'

Kyuubi saw through his eyes and said, "**But it is kit, it seems the Templars not only have returned, they foolishly kept up their old ways." **Naruto was sickened, and Zabuza saw his face and said, "Gato keeps some of his higher ups in those towers, there's five around this place, on the north, south, east, west, and center of the area." After they entered the home, Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter greeted them at the door, and said, "You must be the ninja guarding my father. It's so good you're here, Gato's men have been bullying the workers at the bridge, a few have already quit out of fear." Tazuna clenched his fist, and said, "That bastard, he'll pay for what he's done." Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, and asked, "Where does Gato have his men patrol the area?"

Tazuna raised an eyebrow, and said, "They stay near the towers mostly, the guards kill any that try to interfere. The bridge is our way out boy." Naruto smirked under his hood, and said, "Sorry, but I can assure you, by noon tomorrow, those towers will be destroyed."

Zabuza was grinning, and Tsunami asked, "But how can you do something like that? No one in town will aid you." Naruto merely replied, "I need no aid for this, the towers will burn, and everyone will know that the Liberation of Wave has BEGUN!

(A/N: HEELLLLLOOOOO! Sorry I kept you all waiting, and while yes it wasn't my best, it's really going to set the stage for the awesome shit that is gonna happen soon. So STAY TUNED, AND, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Liberation of wave, return, a

Darkvizardking: My apologies to my fans for not updating this sooner. I'm sure you all know that Revelations is out, and I will add somethings from it, but at a reasonable way. And to those who say Naruto is going against the creed, remember, Ezio himself was practically on the Templar's black list by the time he finished with Roma, and to do that, that required acts that completely exposed himself to his enemies many times, even so boldly as to shout at Cesare from the gates of Roma, while wearing his Assassin robes. And even before that, he FLEW into the Doge's palazo, on Da Vinci's glider. And that was in an age where the Assassin's were still in hiding. Now you could say he could do far more, and still get away with it. But enough chatter, it's time to get this show on the road.

Chapter 5: Liberation of wave, return, and Chunnin exam.

(Wave- nightfall)

The sun was setting on the horizon, and a few of Gato's guard began their patrol. They left their post at the tower to look for anyone that might try anything. They snickered under their helmets, thinking they didn't have a single worry. The four of them continued down the road, turning down into an alley, never noticing a figure in white on the roof tops above them. One of the guards said, "Man, i can't believe boss still sends us on these crappy patrols. I mean, none of these idiots have the spine to start something." The others laughed, and one said, "I hear ya, especially after we killed that one guy, what was his name? Kaiza? These fools crumbled after that." Two of them started walking faster, leaving the other two behind, as one said, "Man, i hope this ends soon, i saw a tasty girl at the boss's brothel, and i really wanna get over there to- AGGGHHHHHH!" The scream was a reaction from a sight he didn't expect, his follow guard clutching a knife at his neck, the blood flowing freely. He quickly looked to where it could of come from, only to see a flash of white, and his world went black.

The other two guards heard the scream and quickly ran back, only to see their comrades in a pool of blood. One of the two remaining guards went around the corner to vomit, not used to the sight of blood. As he blew chunks, he felt a weight land on his back and a blade pierce his neck. The final guard shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!" He turned around the corner, and saw his comrade laying in a pool of vomit and blood, and he started to panic. He gripped the handle of his blade, when he heard a 'click'. He slowly turn to the sound, only to feel a pistole bullet rip through the eyes of his helmet, and through his skull.

Naruto looked down at his handiwork, and though, 'Now i just need to find the tower captain, and kill him. Then, set the tower on fire.' He then free ran on the rooftops, making use of throwing knives to dispatch any guards that he saw on the rooftops. He looked up at the tower, and saw the captain walking along a ledge around the top of the tower, bow in hand and a full set of arrows in his quaver. Naruto then climbed up the side of the tower, keeping his eye out for any nearby guards, and making use of every hand and foothold he could. He then found himself under the ledge, and he heard the footsteps of the captain walking above him, and he saw that the ledge had a handhold he could use to reach the edge. Naruto then smirked, and waited until he heard the footsteps get close enough. He then reached out with one hand, hidden blade at the ready, and stabbed the blade into the captains leg, his hand grabbing and dragging the unfortunate captain off the ledge, allowing him to fall to his death. Hearing a satisfying 'splat', he climbed up onto the ledge, and thought, 'Damn, i gotta give Altair and Ezio way more credit, you gotta be a stamina freak to even do this kind of work.'

He then noticed barrels of what he suspected were gunpowder, and reached into his pouch, and pulled out four kunai, each with a paper bomb wrapped around the handle. He stuck them into the barrels themselves, and he walked out onto the ledge. Looking down, he saw a pair of his clones putting a cart of hay into position. Letting a smirk cross his face, he jumped of the ledge, falling into the hay cart, and on the way down, made the rat seal.

The tower erupted into a massive fireball, the paper bombs turning the gunpowder into fuel for the flames, the tower itself burning from the top down. Naruto smirked, and said, 'One down, four to go.' He noticed one of the remaining guards run by the cart, obviously looking for the perpetrator. The moment the guard got close enough, Naruto reached out of the hay cart, stabbed the guard in the neck, and pulled the now dead guard into the hay. Seeing that the coast was clear, Naruto jumped out of the cart, and held his head as a splitting headache tore through his head. He heard Kyuubi ask, "**Kit, is something wrong**?". Naruto shook his head, and said, "I'm fine, I have a job to do."

The sound of explosions tore through the air, and Naruto thought, 'What the hell was that?' He quickly climbed to a nearby rooftop, only to his shock, see three of the towers on fire, with the one in the center of wave bursting into flame. Naruto activated his Eagle vision to see through the dark night air, only to see what looked like a figure near the top of the tower. He watched in fascination, only to see it about to step off when it vanished in a gust of wind. A single thought ran through his head, 'Who on earth was that?'

(Tazuna's home)

Naruto walked through the front door, Haku still up waiting for him. Naruto smiled under his hood and said, "Salute (Hi) Haku-chan, what are you doing up?" Haku blushed a bit and said, "I heard the explosions earlier, you certainly work fast." Her blushed deepened as a second interpretation made it's way through her head. Naruto chuckled and said, "That i do, but on a serious note, i need to talk to the 'others'." Haku nodded, and went upstairs to bring Zabuza and Sasuke back downstairs, and when they arrived, in a hushed voice, Naruto asked, "Were either of you out dealing with the towers?" Zabuza shook his head, and said, "No, we were confident that you could handle it, so we stayed at the house in case Gato decides to retaliate against Tazuna's family. He's not above sending his goons to someone's house in the middle of the night to, well, i don't need to say it."

Sasuke nodded, and said, "When we heard the explosions, we thought it was you taking down the towers. With those clones of yours, it's not impossible to think otherwise." Naruto nodded, but said, "That's true, but i only got to a single tower. The rest were destroyed by what i think to be a rogue element(1) here. Zabuza, do you know of any brotherhoods operating elsewhere?" Zabuza shook his head, and said, "Sorry kid, i only knew about there being a brotherhood in leaf because you showed up." Naruto nodded, and said, "That reminds me Sasuke, once we get back to the village, we are going to have a LONG talk about this." Sasuke looked away, and said, "Fine, but only after we return to the village."

Naruto then turned to Zabuza and asked, "No doubt Gato would realize you both are gone, do you think he had more shinobi on his payroll other then you?" Zabuza shook his head, and said, "No, you would think a guy on Templar payroll would hire more, but it was just us and the Demon brothers, heard how you took them down by the way, nice work." Naruto smirked and said, "Oh? And was it Haku-chan that told you about it in the first place?" Haku blushed and it was the only proof Naruto needed. He then saw the time and said, "We need to get some sleep, knowing Gato, he'll retaliate once he hears about this, and we will need to be ready."

(Gato's hideout)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE TOWERS WERE DESTROYED? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?" Gato slammed his cane into one of his thugs head, the rest being surrounded by men in armor. The armor was vastly different from the ones used by samurai from the Land of Iron. These men wore chain-mail under plate armor, their heads covered in cylindrical helmets that bore a cross opening in the front, allowing for no vision and speech impairment. They each wore white tunics over their armor, a red cross decorating the front. (The same armor worn by guards in Acre.) They each held a broadsword to the grunts throats. Gato sneered, until he too felt a blade at his throat, and a man in black armor behind him said, "You better not fail us worm, you know the consequence of failure." Gato nodded quickly, and the men in armor left the room.

(Time skip- One week)

The majority of the remaining week was spent with Naruto going out at nights on patrol, eliminating guards in the village, or as he would call it, 'practice'. During the day he watched over Tazuna and his workers, his Eagle Vision allowing him to watch for figures even in the mist around the bridge. As for Sasuke and the others, Kakashi took them into the forest to train in the use of chakra control, using the tree climbing method. Haku and Naruto spent a good amount of time together, and when Naruto woke up in the morning, Haku was always right next to him, Hinata on the other side.

Gato was also preparing. Ever since he heard his towers were destroyed, and the shinobi under his employ disappeared, he looked for help from elsewhere, and he found it.

(Morning)

Naruto stretched as he awoke, and he saw that Haku and Hinata were once again on either side of him. He slid away from them and walked over to his armor, slipping it on with ease. He then woke the two sleeping beauties up, and left the room to let them get dressed. He heard a loud scream and raced down stairs, only to see two thugs about to cut Inari to pieces. As the thugs raised their blades, Tsunami gasped as Naruto pounced, his hidden blades finding their way into their necks. He then dragged the bodies out the door, and threw them over the pier. He came back in to see Haku and Hinata dressed and ready. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, only to be dragged into a hug by Tsunami, who said, "Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto patted her on the back and said, "It's alright madonna, we must head to the bridge, if these two came here, then Gato must be making his move." Tsunami nodded, and she watched as the trio raced to the bridge.

Inari gaped at Naruto's ease when it came to to killing the thugs, and grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, a kitchen knife, and ran out of the house to get the other villagers to help. As he ran out of the house, Tsunami followed, but stopped as he did when she saw Inari looking at a clearing, a sickened look on his face. She then looked, and a similar expression crossed her face.

In the clearing were bodies, many bodies. Some were pinned to trees with arrows, others pinned by knives, but a majority of them bore slashed or pierced throats. The armor on the bodies made it clear who their employer was. The thugs Naruto killed were not the first ones to get to the house, rather, they were to first to make it _**alive**_.

(Bridge)

Kurenai and the others arrived at the bridge, only to see a single man waiting for them. He wore a jumpsuit commonly worn by Ame jonin. He wore the traditional Umbrella worn to be used with certain Jutsu. His flattened purple hair gave away who it was immediately. Aoi Rokusho, nuke-nin of Konohagakure, and Jonin of Amegakure, and the one who stole the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin sword. He wore an arrogant smirk on hie face as without warning, he threw his umbrella in the air, and with a single handseal, said, "Ninja art: Senbon rain!" His umbrella spun in the air, and far too many needles to count spat out of it, all falling on the Konoha nin. Aoi smirked at the dead bodies of his 'opponents', only to feel a sharp pain in his chest, and he looked down, only to see a hand covered in lightning sticking out where his heart was. All he muttered with his last breath was, "How, with this sword, i'm invincible," He collapsed, Kakashi shaking his hand free of blood. The 'corpses' vanished, showing that genjutsu was used.

Kurenai grinned, as it was thanks to her that the 'invincible' Aoi was killed. Everyone felt a sigh of relief pass through them, until they heard, "So these are the ones that destroyed my towers. That fool Aoi got himself killed, what a waste of money, if I had paid him yet." Zabuza growled, and said, "It seems there is one more rat to clear out." Gato walked out of the mist, along with a large number of thugs. Naruto, Haku and Hinata arrived on the bridge as well, only to hear something split through the air, and Gato's skull.

To the surprise and shock of all present, a crossbow bolt pierced Gato's head, making the tyrant of Wave fall back, dead, a pool of his own blood slowly spreading on the concrete. Naruto turned and saw a figure wearing the assassin robes, with a strange set of armor (Ezio's master assassin armor from Revelations) standing on one of the cranes that dotted the incomplete bridge. Naruto watched as the figure reloaded the crossbow, aimed it high in the sky, and shot it into the air. The bolt itself made a high arc, and to the surprise of those present, the mysterious figure made a single hand seal, one Naruto was very familiar with, and said, "Arrow shadow clone jutsu." The single arrow turned into hundreds, creating a rainfall of arrows, all of them heading straight for the thugs. And as they tried to run, they were either killed by an arrow to the back, or by being trampled in their escape.

All that was left at the end of the unfinished bridge, was a pile of bodies. Naruto turned to where the figure was, only to see him fall backwards in, to Naruto's shock, a reverse _leap of faith. _Naruto ran to the edge of the bridge, only to see the figure gone, and he heard a shout from Kakashi, "GOD DAMN IT! THE RAIJIN BLADE IS GONE!" Naruto turned back, and asked, "What do you mean?" Kakashi nearly scowled, and said, "The man who we faced here held a treasure from our village. But now, it's GONE! I just had to look away for five seconds."

The villagers of Wave soon arrived on the bridge behind the shinobi, only for some to vomit at the carnage seen on the other end. Naruto, Haku, Sasuke, Zabuza and Kakashi cleared out the bodies as Anko, Kurenai, and the genin lead the villagers away from the bridge. One thought permeated Naruto's mind, 'Are there more Assassins around besides the ones hidden in Konoha? And if so, who are they?'

(A day later- forest)

Naruto sat in meditation in one of the clearings outside the village. With Gato gone, and the bridge nearly complete, the Konoha nin along with Haku and Zabuza were soon to set out in a few days. Naruto quickly heard rustling in the bushes, and was grabbed from behind, all he heard was, "The templars are invincible!" Naruto felt a pain go through his head, as a fragment of a memory tried to surface. He felt whoever had grabbed him be ripped away, and when he turned to see who it was, he saw the assailant pinned to a tree, courtesy of spear going through his head. Naruto turned to where the spear came from, and saw a figure walk out of the trees, and the one thing that struck Naruto was his armor. It was a deep blue version of the standard assassin robes, with samurai armor adding to the protection. Instead of the hood, the helmet covered his mouth with a face mask, as well as the helmet itself creating the 'beak' shown with the standard robes.

Naruto, with his hand still clutching his head, asked, "Who are you?" The mysterious figure waved his finger, as if to say no, and said, "That would be telling now wouldn't it young one?" Naruto nearly scowled, and said, "And to not tell would make me wonder if i can trust you." The mysterious figure smirked and said, "To trust or not to trust, that's something that should be decided later, young Assassin. I've been watching you since you came here, and I am impressed. I hope you continue to do so." The figure then grabbed a smoke bomb from his pouch, and tossed it to the ground, making Naruto cough, and think, 'Oh come on! Are you serious?' He turned to see with his Eagle vision, only to discover the figure was gone.

Naruto cursed at himself for falling for such a thing, and went back to Tazuna's home. When he arrived, he was pulled away by Zabuza and Haku, and Zabuza said, "Kid, we found something really interesting in Gato's old records." He then pulled out a map and opened it, saying, "By my guess, it's a quarry Gato used to use to mine gold out of this country, at least, that's what it looks like. He might have been digging for something." Naruto sighed and said, "And considering Gato's, 'employment records', whatever he was after must either be dangerous, or valuable." Zabuza nodded, and said, "My thoughts exactly. We don't leave for a few more days, so it should give you the chance to check this out." Naruto nodded, and quickly created a clone, and left out the window in the direction of the quarry.

Zabuza chuckled, and said to himself, "That kid, I knew there was a reason i liked him."

(Wave country- Gato's Quarry)

Naruto looked out at the quarry from the safety of a tree branch, and saw there wasn't much to look at, but what he did see, made him scowl. Various guards dotted the place, some taking patrols to ensure no one got away, while others stood over worker's shoulders to keep them 'motivated'. The rest just sat around and did nothing, no doubt the ones running the operation in Gato's stead. Others stood on guard towers, bow in hand and a full quiver of arrows. Naruto smirked and thought, 'Time to find what that fat bastardo was searching for.' He heard Kyuubi growl with approval, and quickly dove into a passing hay cart. He almost snorted and thought, 'Who's dumb enough not to notice something like this?'

He felt the cart stop, and peeked out to see a few guards poking through hay with lances, and he cursed to himself. When one guard got too close, Naruto reached out and stabbed the guard in the neck, thankfully not attracting attention from the guards in the process. As he peeked out once the guards moved to a different area, he saw two guards near a cave, which almost seemed man-made, even before the quarry. Naruto readied his poison darts, and took careful aim, one hitting the first guards neck, causing him to start flailing about, swinging his sword like a man possessed. The guard then collapsed, and his fellow guard went over to check what happened. Seeing no guards nearby, Naruto quickly jumped out of the hay, and snuck up behind the unaware guard. Acting quickly, Naruto sunk his hidden blade into the open space in the guard's armor, right underneath the chest guard, the angle of the blade allowing it to pierce right to the heart. Naruto kept the man's mouth covered, as to prevent him from yelling out. When the man stopped moving, Naruto made a clone, and quickly dumped the bodies into the hay, and went down into the entrance-way. He sees what looks to be the work desk for the quarry, and after he reads it, his eyes widen, and thinks, 'Holy shit! An Apple of Eden is down here!'

Kyuubi answered, '_**It would explain why they're digging down here, no doubt the templars had Gato search for Pieces of Eden in places he'd conquer, with Wave as his first target.'**_Naruto shook his head, and thought, 'Santa madre di dio (Holy mother of god), if the templars get their hands on any piece of eden, who knows what they can do with it.' Kyuubi grunted in agreement, and said, '_**You know damn well what they'll do. Enslave all f humanity! I don't know if we Bijuu are affected, but still, best not to take any chances.'** _Naruto nodded, and slipped around a corner as two guards came into the room, both seemingly arguing. "I'm telling you, this is a shit job! Why that bastard Gato has us down here guarding some door we can't even open! Explosives don't work, and the boss won't try to bring ninja down here to try!" "I know, not to mention there's some crazy ass lock on the damn thing!" Naruto smirked, and said, "Oh really? Thanks for telling me, though you'll never live to see inside it." The guards turned and drew their swords, onyl to die as Naruto jammed both his hidden blades into their necks.

Deciding to leave the bodies there, Naruto ran down the only corridor, and noticed a civilian trying to dig at an elaborate door. He noticed faded words on the door, and getting an idea, he used his Eagle vision, and the message became clear, 'Per i templari che trovare questo posto, go fuck voi stessi. Ma per gli assassini che ha trovato questo luogo, congratulazioni, e godetevi il vostro premio. (To the templars that find this place, go fuck yourselves. But to the Assassins that found this place, congratulations, and enjoy your prize.)' Naruto tried to hold in his laughter, only for the civilian to turn around and start to beg. "Oh please good sir, I'm working as fast as i can, but this door can't be opened, not without a key of some kind." Naruto clutched his head, and saw a ghostly image of a Assassin opening the door using his hidden blades as keys, and carrying something inside. He then looked over the door closely, and saw that two hand-sized openings near the seam of the door. He looked at his hidden blades, and stabbed them into the slots on the door, and turned his wrists, and the door effectively opened, and the old man cowered and said, "My god, please don't kill me." Naruto shook his head and said, "I won't kill you, but you need to get out of here, it's not safe." The old man nodded, and ran out of the room, and when he made it to the entrance, he saw all of the guards dead, and many clones pulling hidden blades out of their necks.

Naruto saw as the door opened, and walked inside, noting how empty it was. He saw a pedestal in the middle of the room, and he rushed over to it. To his disappointment, it wasn't the Apple, but rather a bracer, similar to the ones he carried. 'Well, this is certainly a letdown, better take it anyway, 'waste not want not', and all that.' He took the bracer off the pedestal, and slipped it into his pouch. He then turned around and walked away, leaving the chamber empty.

(Tazuna's home)

Naruto noticed it was almost dinner time, and as he walked in the door, he heard, "Naruto you baka, where the hell have you been? Sasuke-kun invites your worthless team to come with us, and all you do is run off! I have half a mind to-" Naruto scowled and said, "To do what bitch? Come on, time and time again i hear you bitch and fucking moan about some stupid shit you dream up in your twisted little head. So how about you do us all a favor and SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" He turned and saw Tsunami covering Inari's ears, and Naruto said, "Sorry about that." He then sat at the table, as did everyone else, while Sakura was frozen, and Zabuza looked over and said, "I think you broke her kid." Naruto shrugged and said, "I don't care, this is the first time she's actually quiet since I met her." The genins, even Shino said an "Amen".

(A few days later)

The next few days passed without incident, unless you count Kiba trying to sneak a peek on Hinata and Haku, which Naruto and Zabuza caught him on. But other then that, nothing else happened. Sakura tried to bitch, yet a cold glare from Naruto shut her up everytime. They stood at the end of the now finished bridge, the villagers of wave seeing them off. Naruto tuned out most of it, as a feeling passed through him that made him stare off in the distance. He shrugged it off as the shinobi began to leave, with the villagers shouting praise at them.

(A mile out to sea)

Naruto's feeling wasn't unfounded, as a boat sat far away from the bridge, yet close enough to see with it binoculars. Three figures were on the deck of the boat, one sitting on a lawn chair with a very wide umbrella covering her, along with the mysterious figure from before. Joining them was someone who also wore a deep blue version of the assassin robes, yet the similarities ended there. Rather then samurai armor, he wore armor fitting of a man at sea, or a pirate. though the oddest thing he had, was a giant spear with the curve of an anchor acting as the spear tip.

The one in pirate armor took a whiff of the air and said, "Oh jeez, that shit still stinks." The one in samurai armor bopped to other on the head, and said, "Shut up about that would you? You know she has to wear it when we're out like this." The two of them heard a giggle, and the girl under the umbrella said, "Thank you Sochi, and would you please shut up Motochika, i hate wearing this just as much as you, but it hurts me more dammit." The girl lifted the umbrella a bit, revealing a blonde haired girl wearing a black coat over a white dress.(1) Motochika groaned and said, "Yeah yeah Mina, i know, but god that shit makes you stink to hell." He held his nose for emphasis, and Dante once again hit him on the head. Dante then said, "Alright, enough playing around, we need to get to business."

The three heard a giggling around them as the wind picked up, slightly covering their vision, and Dante felt a light weight on his shoulder. He turned and smiled as a figure revealed itself. It had the figure of a young woman, her hair and skin was pale white, while she wore a simple brown sundress, with brown galoshes. Dante snickered and said, "Aisling-chan, i wondered where you were, did you get it?" Aisling chuckled and took a very familiar weapon from her bag, and said, "It was easy, seeing as you distracted them all for me." Motochika grinned and said, "Oi, you two lovebirds can chat later, we still need to get to business, remember Dante?"

Dante waved it off and said, "Right, I know." Motochika quickly got serious as he asked, "So, how was watching the little probie? Does he seem capable?" Dante nodded and said, "He is, I'm not sure how, but he looks young, yet he has the skill set of veteran assassins. It bogels me." Aisling giggled and said, "Must be a quick study, eh Dante?" Dante shook his head and said, "No one learns how to be an assassin so quickly. It makes me wonder, no it can't be." Motochika stared and asked, "Okay, i'm confused, what is it?" Dante sighed and said, "He's from the leaf village, and he looks the right age, so he must be a Jinchuuriki." Dante then grinned and said, "Looks like the little kid has finally started to spread his wings." Motochika, Aisling, and even Mina looked at him as if he was crazy, and they all said, "What?"

Dante sighed and said, "I had a feeling there might be Assassins out there, and we have an example. But on to more pressing matters. Motochika, seeing as Gato's men are gone from Wave, you need to take charge of this branch to ensure that the templars stay out." Motochika grinned, and said, "Oh really? Good thing too, i really like this place, lots of open sea." Mina sighs and says, "You and that pirate obsession." Motochika shrugged and said, "Well, no sense hanging around here, I have a brotherhood to set up." He then disappeared via Shunshin, and Mina sighed and said, "Thank god, so Sochi, how is Naruto-kun doing? Truly?"

Dante smiled and said, "He's progressing really quickly, though he seems to suffer headaches of some kind." Aisling wrapped her arms around his neck, and said, "He seems capable enough, but what's so special about him?" Dante sighed, and said, "More then you think Aisling-chan. More then you think." He then sets a disk on the deck of the ship, and says, "Come in, are you there? Danzo?" The disk starts to glow and a projection of the Konoha councilor appeared. Danzo smirked and said, "So Dante, anything to report on Naruto-kun's progress?" Dante smirked, and said, "He's doing absolutely perfect. He as already cleared a quarry of templars looking for something. Never found out what it was either." Danzo smirked and said, "Good, it' nice to hear he's coming along so well. No doubt he'll be nominated for the chunnin exam soon."

Dante rubbed his chin in thought, and said, "I see, perhaps I might be able to see him in action, should he make it to the third stage that is." Danzo nodded, and said, "I have no doubt he will make it there. I hope to hear more from you soon." The projection then vanished, leaving the disk as dull as it was.

(Konoha gate)

Naruto and the others finally reached the gates, thankfully without having a civilian around they could reach the village by nightfall, rather then the next morning, though they still had to slow down a bit as Sakura kept complaining about how she had to stop every once in a while. Kakashi spoke to the two immortal guards, Kotetsu and Izumo, and said, "Team seven, and eight returning from a A-rank mission in Wave country."

Kotetsu looked over the teams, and noticed Zabuza and Haku, and said, "And what's with the two Kiri nin with you?" Naruto spoke up and said, "They are with me, they expressed wanting to join Konoha, and i was hoping to speak to the Hokage about this." Kotetsu nodded, as that did sound like Naruto. He then said, "Alright, you're clear to enter, report to the Hokage for your mission debriefing Kurenai, Kakashi." The two jonin nodded, and disappeared via shunshin. Naruto walked into the village, and said, "We might as well get there too." Anko held onto his shoulder, as she whisked him off to the Hokage tower via shunshin, while Zabuza followed using mizu shunshin, with Haku as his passenger. Sasuke smirked as he slipped away, not wanting to hear Sakura nearly beg for a date. Hinata returned home to tell her father about the mission, Kiba tried to follow her, only for Shino to follow him to ensure nothing happened.

(A few hours later)

Naruto led Haku toward his home, Zabuza currently at the I&T department for the protocol 'month probation' that he was forced to endure. Naruto opened the door, only for him to pause as he heard, "Hello Naruto-koi, how was your mission?" Naruto turned and saw Akane coming down the stairs, dressed in a kimono that loosely covered her shoulders. Haku blushed and asked, "Naruto-kun, who is she?" Akane playfully smirked and said, "Oh? Didn't Naruto-koi tell you, i'm his wife." Haku looked at Naruto almost hurt, but Akane then said, "Oh? I guess he didn't, did he? Did he also forget to mention the CRA he's under?" Haku felt a blush creep up on her, and Akane then said, "And you certainly seem to genuinely care, so i won't stop, i just i get to join in if you two go, 'that' far." Both Naruto and Haku fainted with nosebleeds on their faces, leaving Akane to giggle and bring them up to Naruto's room. A single thought passed through her head, 'Naruto-koi is one interesting man.'

(Couple days later)

Naruto was out in the back of his home, surrounded by many clones, each having their hidden blade at the ready. Naruto kept his eyes closed, and by some hidden signal, the clones attacked. One readied their hidden blade, and upon hearing it extend, Naruto grabbed the clone's arm, and broke it at the elbow, dispelling it. Another clone prepped his hidden gun, and Naruto threw a knife at it's neck, dispelling it, while some clones forgo using weapons and merely charged. Naruto smirked, and ducked under two clones as they slammed into each other, and while doing a handstand, he spread his legs out in a windmill stance, and spun, kicking two more in the head, all four dispelling. Naruto then opened his eyes, and saw one clone left, which charged, with the hidden blade at the ready, which Naruto grabbed the clone's bracer, only for the clone to use the other to try and flank him. Naruto turned to the side, and stabbed the clone in the neck.

Akane and Haku clapped and cheered at the display. In a puff of smoke, Anko arrived and said, "Damn Naruto-kun, if I had known you were gonna show off, I'd have gotten here faster." Naruto grinned and said, "Oh? what kept you?" Anko pulled a pass out of her coat and said, "A meeting was held for the Jonin and Jonin sensei, to see if we have want to nominate our squads for the upcoming chunin exams. I just so happened to nominate our team. It's happening in a week." Naruto grinned, then thought to himself, 'Crap, I need to stock up on weapons. My hidden blade, gun, sword and knives work well, but i need more for long range. Hell, even Ezio had a diverse arsenal, he was a walking armory!' Naruto then grinned pulled Anko into a deep kiss, causing her, Haku and Akane to have a deep blush. He then gave Anko a quick slap on the ass, making her jump, and when her mind focused, he was gone.

(Takeshi's shop)

Naruto entered the store, and noticed Tenten behind the counter. Naruto noticed her cleaning a sword and waited for a bit to see if she noticed him enter yet. Five minutes passed, and Naruto started tapping his foot, catching Tenten's attention, causing her to blush in embarrassment, and she said, "Oh, sorry about that, i didn't notice you coming in." Naruto chuckled and said, "That's okay, besides, I wouldn't be any good if i was noticed on my way in, considering the bell over the entrance." Tenten sheepishly chuckled, and Takeshi came out the back, and asked, "AH, Naruto-san, nice of you to stop by. Is there anything you need?"

Naruto nodded, and gave a questioning glance at Tenten, and Takeshi knew what it meant. Takeshi chuckled and said, "Right, so, anything 'special' you need?" Naruto grinned and said, "Yeah, the chunin exams are coming up, I'm gonna need the 'eagle' set." Takeshi grinned and said, "Alright, I keep it in the back, Tenten, watch the counter." Tenten pouted, and said, "Why can't i come?" Takeshi deadpanned and said, "Because someone needs to stay up front, and i can't do that and deal with a customer." Tenten relented and said, "Fine."

Takeshi then led Naruto to the back, and released a seal on a safe. He then opened the safe and removed the contents, a wooden box. He placed it on the table, and opened the lid, and removed the contents as he said, "Alright, one standard crossbow, a full set of crossbow bolts, a full stock of throwing knives, a bag of pistole ammo, and a set of poison darts." Takeshi let out a sigh and said, "You know, if you were anyone else, i would say you were headed to war." Naruto shrugged and said, "Chunin exam, war, same difference." Takeshi chuckled and said, "You got that right." Takeshi then pulled out a scroll from the box, and opened to a seal that held the kanji for 'armor'. Takeshi unsealed it, laying out a set of armor that was black in color, and he said, "This should help you, as this armor has seals that keep your movements silent, as well as with can repair itself with your chakra. It does have a limit though, so once it runs out, you will have to return so i can reapply it." Naruto grinned and said, this is perfect."

Takeshi then, to Naruto's surprise, pulled out an amulet, and he said, "Now this amulet is very special. It holds power within it, but can only reveal that power when you are in dire need." Naruto held the amulet in his hand, and it oddly reminded him of a shield. Naruto then asked, "So, what's the damage on all this?" Takeshi gathered all the materials together, and said, "This is about 100,000 yen, but, seeing as you're, well you know, it's only gonna be 50,000." Naruto nodded, and pulled the money out of his wallet. Takeshi then placed all the materials back into the wooden box, and accepted the money. Naruto then placed the box under his arm, and walked back to the front of the store. He waved to Tenten as he passed, only to nearly bump into a couple walking in. The guy had dark hair and eyes that made Naruto feel a sense of familiarity, while the woman kept herself covered up, with him only able to see her green eyes and pale skin.

Naruto merely bowed and said, "Sorry about that, if you'll excuse me." He then hurried out the door, and once it closed, Dante smirked and said, "I have a feeling that kid will be just fine."

A/N: ANNNNNNND DONE! God this took awhile and i am sorry for how late this is. Though, with things changing as they are, how will the chunin exams play out this time? That's for me to know, and you to find out, but until then, PEACE! And don't forget, REVIEW! It makes me write faster.

(1): If you are not aware yet, the three people are Date Masamune of Sengoku basara, Motochika Chosokabe, also from Sengoku Basara, and Mina Tepes, of 'Dance of the Vamipre Bund'. Just altered for the story, so no, I am not doing a crossover with them, but they do play a major role.


End file.
